Odi Et Amo I hate her and I love her
by RainWillow7
Summary: The battle has been won and the trio are completing their final year at Hogwarts. Everyone thought life would go back to normal, but something turns life upside down for the two Head students, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. What happened and what is the punishment for the troublemakers? And what will Pansy's reaction be to Draco's change in attitude?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We own the plot, but nothing else. Thanks to J.K.R for letting us play around with these magical characters.

A/N: Hey people! Rain and Willow here. This is our first fan fiction that isn't a one-shot and we are very excited about it! At the moment we think it's going to be pretty long… at least 30 chapters! We would really appreciate your reviews and any constructive criticism you can give us!

This story occurs after the war has been won, when the trio and their classmates are in the 8th year at Hogwarts, because they didn't get a proper education during the war.

Enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Hermione sat at the table in the Head's common room. There was a blank piece of parchment in front of her and a quill in her hand. She had been trying to write this letter for 2 weeks, but as the Christmas holidays were fast approaching she knew she had to bite the bullet and just get it done.

She sat there, silently watching the tall boy beside the fire. He looked over at her and the moment their eyes met Hermione looked down again, blushing. She blamed her old headmaster for this mess of course. Although Hermione had questioned some of Dumbledore's ideas in the past, she had never considered any of them to be downright ludicrous. Until now.

Looking down again at the blank parchment in front of her, Hermione dipped her quill in the ink bottle and finally started writing:

_Dearest Mum and Dad,_

_ I hope this letter find you both well. I miss you both so much; it's unfair that I had to leave again for school so quickly after having found you again. But the Christmas holidays are coming up soon, so we can see each other again._

_ It's about the holidays that I'm writing actually. Unfortunately I won't be able to stay home for the full holidays. I'll be coming home for the first week, for Christmas, but I'll be spending New Year with a…_

What did she call him? He wasn't exactly her friend, but he definitely wasn't her boyfriend. What was she supposed to tell her parents? In the end she settled with 'friend'. It required less explanation…

_...I'll be spending New Year with a friend. I was hoping _(that was a stretch)_ that you wouldn't mind him spending the first week of the holidays with us. You've heard a lot about him, but you've never met, so I think it's about time you do. _

If Hermione had her way, her parents wouldn't be meeting this particular boy any time soon, but sometimes things had to be done that weren't completely enjoyable…

_ Please send your response back with this owl. _

_ See you really soon!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Your daughter, _

_ Hermione._

Never, in her whole time knowing the boy, could Hermione ever have imagined she would be writing a letter to her parents to ask if Draco Malfoy could accompany her home for the holidays.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. :) We know the prologue is very short, but it's just a tiny taste of what's to come! We are very excited about this one… Hopefully we will be able to update it every weekend.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

R&R!


	2. Arguments and Sympathy

Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, own none of these amazing characters... only the plot.

A/N: Hello people! Rain and Willow here, reporting for duty! Well, now the story REALLY begins.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arguments and Sympathy  
**

It was Tuesday; their first week back at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was already in the library, looking for books on Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Arithmancy.

She heard someone walk up the isle behind her and automatically spun around; her reflexes had become lighting fast during the war and even now, when Voldemort was gone, she couldn't seem to ever truly relax.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously. It was a rare sight to see the tall blond in the library.

"I could ask you the same question." The sliver eyed Slytherin drawled.

"I, unlike you, am studying. You're just walking around, bothering people!" She snapped.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do Granger!" He retorted.

"Sure you do, but you never seem to _use _that right. Besides, I saw you bullying a second year with Goyle just a minute ago, over in the corner," she said.

"That's none of your business, mudblood." Draco snarled. "Keep your stinking nose out of it!"

"As if I care about your business! I do, however, have every right to interfere when I see that you are bullying people! I_ am _Head Girl, after all."

"And I'm head boy!"

"I can't believe that you were made Head Boy after all you've done!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Believe it, Granger! McGonagall picked me, so maybe she knows something you don't! Ooh, scary thought: you're not the smartest, most important person in this castle!" He teased.

Hermione ignored that last comment. She knew he was only trying to wind her up and she refused to stoop to his level."Maybe I don't know why she chose you, of all people, but I know that you are a git and a slime ball and you don't deserve the privileges and responsibilities that come with being a head!" She almost screamed at him.

"Oh, harsh words Granger," he sneered.

"SSHH!" Madam Pince hissed at them from the end of the isle. They had been too busy fighting to notice her approach. "If you can't be quiet, leave!"

"I'm out of here... See you in the common room, Granger," Malfoy said over his shoulder.

For reasons Hermione couldn't fathom, there had been a change to the living arrangements of the head students this year. Someone, she supposed it was Professor McGonagall, had decided that the head students would live together, sharing a common room and, to Hermione utter horror, a bathroom!

"As if I have a choice," she whispered unhappily after him.

_*Later that evening in the Common Room*_

Hermione was sitting at the small table, finishing off her homework.  
She finally put her quill down and sighed. "I guess I'll take a nice, long bath..."

At that moment Draco came down the stairs that led to their bedrooms and the bathroom. "Have fun," he said, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that he couldn't care less what she did with her time.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she said wearily. It was only the second day back at school and already she felt so tired. She wasn't in the mood for his snide remarks.

Heading up the stairs she went into the bathroom and started filling the swimming pool sized tub. It was, she recalled, very similar to the one in the prefects' bathroom she had used in previous years. When it was almost full, she added some of her favourite orchid scented bubble bath, slipped off her robes and lowered herself into the warm, deep water. Leaning her head back on the side of the bath, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a light sleep.

Down in the common room, Draco had started on his homework. After a while, he felt nature calling and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Walking straight over to the toilet, he lifted the lid and started unzipping his pants, before noticing the smell of flowers in the air and looking around to find a completely naked Hermione floating in the bath. He froze, unsure of what to do; unsure if she was asleep or if she had heard him come in. If it was the latter, surely he would already be missing a certain appendage of his, he thought. Draco stood there for a few more minutes, perplexed by the sight in front of him. So peaceful, covered with bubbles, she resembled a water nymph, he thought for a moment before coming to his senses and banishing that thought from his mind. As quietly as he could, Draco zipped his pants and walked back out of the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was sure she had heard something. Looking around, she searched for the source, but found no one or nothing out of the ordinary. Relaxing again, she closed her eyes once more before realising that there _was_ something different in the bathroom: the toilet seat was up.

Hermione came storming down the stairs, hastily dressed in amuggle t-shirt and shorts. She found Draco sitting at the table, looking intently at his books; too intently. She sat on the arm of the nearby sofa, crossed her arms over her chest, cleared her throat to get his attention, and gave him the hardest glare she could muster.

Lifting his head to look at her, Draco was surprised to find Hermione wearing shorts, something he had never seen before. Without thinking, he automatically gave her legs the once over, noting, almost unwillingly, that they were not the kind of legs a girl should keep hidden. Blushing, and angry that he had thought such a thing about a _mudblood_, he turned back to his book.

"What's got your wand on a knot?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what her answer would be, and preying to Salazar that she didn't notice his red cheeks.

She continued to glare at him and stayed silent.

"Merlins pants, Granger. I know that I'm very attractive, but what are you staring at me for?" He said, trying for an air of nonchalance. He was trying hard to play it cool, but he could feel his face burning.

Hermione ignored that comment and leaned forwards, the better to stare him down. Unbeknownst to her, this caused her top to sag at the front, displaying her chest to the already blushing Malfoy. Images flashed through Draco's mind, of a more provocatively dressed Hermione standing in the Great Hall with male students at her feet, begging for her. No sooner had this thought occurred to him, than he put a hand to his lap, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice his… reaction.

Trying to compose himself, Malfoy spat at her, "Pull your top up, Granger. I don't want to see your filthy mudblood body."

Blushing furiously, she did as he asked. "I-I d-d-did not a-ask you t-to look!" She spluttered. "And neither would I ever show anything to YOU on purpose!"

Hoping Hermione had been sufficiently distracted from her original intention of throttling him, Draco began to get up to head upstairs to his room, away from the crazy, yet enchanting lady in front of him. Before rising completely from his chair however, he realised that it might cause him a great deal of embarrassment if he was to stand up now. Resigning himself to staying put, Draco tried once again to bury himself in his charms book, aiming to not look at Hermione again, but…

"Don't you look away from me, Malfoy!" She said angrily.

"So now you _want_me to look at you?" He snarled.

"If you don't, then how can I tell if you're lying or not?" She snapped.

Reluctantly, Draco looked up, avoiding her eyes.

Frustrated, Hermione almost screamed at him. "Look me in the eye, you cowardly snake!"

"What's wrong with you tonight, Granger?" He asked, still not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, nothing," she said sarcastically.

"Good, that means you can leave me alone._"  
_  
"You really are a stubborn git, aren't you?" She said, infuriated.

"Better than being a filthy mudblood," he retorted and to his annoyance his voice broke on the word 'mudblood'.

"You want to know the reason I'm being like this Malfoy?" She said, ignoring his last remark. "DO YOU?"

"I just want to forget it all," he mumbled to himself. Hermione didn't hear him so he went on, knowing that she would not let it rest. "Tell me: why are you acting like an offended hippogriff?"

"Oh, I just fell asleep in the tub, NAKED and all, and I woke up to find that _someone_had been in the bathroom. How did I know this, you might ask?" She said quite calmly. "THE TOILET SEAT WAS UP!" She yelled suddenly, making Draco jump. "Can you EXPLAIN THAT PLEASE? Because the only reason I can think of is that you're a bloody disgusting PERVERT." She spat the last word at him like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"OKAY! So I forgot you were in there!" He admitted. "But you forgot to lock the door, so it's not really entirely my fault!" Hermione just glowered at him. "I didn't see anything anyway. All your bubbles prevented that," he said quietly. Draco could tell Hermione didn't believe him. Why should she? As far as she was concerned, he was just a lying Slytherin. "Honest," he almost pleaded, finally making eye contact with her. "Just because I'm a Slytherin, it doesn't mean I'm incapable of telling the truth."

Though she didn't like to admit it, Hermione saw honesty in those silver orbs of his. She turned her back to him and lay down on the couch in front of the fire.  
"So, I'm allowed to go now? Interrogation over? You don't want to slip me any veritaserum?" He had not expected her to let it go so easily. When she didn't respond, he got up and moved over to the couch. She was asleep.

She really does work too hard, he thought sympathetically. He retrieved a blanket from the cupboard and put it over her to prevent her from getting cold when the fire eventually died out. He could, he thought as he went upstairs to bed, blame the act of kindness on a house-elf.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review... If you have any questions regarding this chapter, or mabe the whole fic, ask away! All constructive criticism you could give us would be greatly appreciated!

R&R :)


	3. Unfortunate Pairings

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot... Everything else belongs to the exceptionally talented and all round amazing J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unfortunate Parings**

Hermione woke up at 4o'clock in the morning, unusually early. Still half asleep, it took her several minutes to work out that she was on the couch in the common room and was covered by a blanket that she was sure had not been there when she fell asleep. She heard something moving behind her and sat up to look over the back of the couch.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" she asked, startled to see the house-elf who had saved hers and many other lives during the war over the previous year.

"Miss Granger! Dobby is here cleaning your rooms Miss. I volunteered to do yours and also Misters Potter and Weasley's. I is coming here every night to clean for you. Even though you always keep your room very clean yourself, so you is not leaving much for Dobby to do…" Dobby said, sounding a bit crestfallen.

"Thank you, Dobby. I try to tidy up because I know how hard you work and I just wanted to help you," Hermione explained to the elf.

"But we loves cleaning, Miss Granger! Cleaning is what is making us elves happy!" Dobby said. Seeing the pained look this brought to Hermione's face, Dobby added: "But you have always been so nice to us house-elves so Dobby doesn't mind if you help him out, Miss Granger."

Noticing the woollen hat covering Dobby's big ears, Hermione asked him "Did you and the other elves like the hats I made you?"

"Dobby loves them, Miss Granger. But the other house elves are scared to clean here because they is too afraid of being set free. Dobby thinks they are silly and don't know what they is missing!" Dobby's face displayed a look of utter incredulity at the other elves complete lack of interest in freedom.

Seeing the look on Dobby's face made Hermione laugh; she shared Dobby's confusion towards the other elves' attitudes. "Next time, Dobby, I'll make you some socks," she promised

This brought tears to Dobby's giant round eyes and he thanked her profusely, exclaiming that socks were his favourite.

It was then that Hermione remembered the blanket. "Do you have any idea who gave me this blanket, Dobby?"

"No, Miss. It wasn't Dobby, Miss, and no other house elves have been in here. Dobby thinks, maybe, it was Mr Malfoy." Hermione's mouth opened in shock. Surely it couldn't have Malfoy. Seeing that Hermione didn't believe it, Dobby added "Dobby thinks, Miss Granger, that maybe Mr Malfoy has changed. Dobby thinks that maybe he has goodness and love in his heart, but that he is afraid to show it."

This insightfulness from the elf had Hermione even more confused. She had never thought of Malfoy having any love for anything but his fellow Slytherins and the Dark Arts.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but Dobby has to go now. The other elves will be wondering where I is, Miss Granger."

"Oh, bye, Dobby. It was really nice to see you again. You should come and visit more often."

"Oooooh!" Dobby squealed. "Dobby would love that, Miss Granger." And with that the elf disappeared with a small pop.

When Draco woke up almost two hours later it was to find Hermione already working.

"You're up already?" He asked her. "Do you never sleep?"

Hermione hadn't noticed him walk into the room and jumped at his voice. "I have to…"

"Have to what? Sleep? Yeah, I know… You look terrible." Shocked, Draco realised that he had said something to Hermione that could _almost_ be considered semi-caring.

Hermione didn't notice. Instead she just rolled her eyes and replied "No, I have to work. I have so many things to do in such little time! I'm not like you: carefree with nothing to do."

"How many NEWTs are you taking this year?" Malfoy had never taken any interest in the classes Hermione took.

"Nine: transfiguration, potions, charms, defence, arithmancy, ancient runes, history of magic, herbology and astronomy. Plus all the duties I have as Head girl... Which you seem to have forgotten about," she added as an afterthought.

"You work too hard, Granger. Try relaxing a bit every now and then. You might find you enjoy it." Leaving Hermione to stare after him, thinking that perhaps Dobby was right and Malfoy did have a heart, Draco walked out of the common room to do some of the duties Hermione had claimed he had forgotten about.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, she headed straight for the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron and Neville. She didn't see Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table, watching her as she made her way across the Hall to sit down.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted her as she sat down next to Ginny. "How have your first few days been living with that slime ball?"

"Horrid." Hermione said.

"I bet it was," Ron agreed. "I still can't believe they are making you live together! It's disgusting!"

Ginny gave Ron a look that plainly said she didn't think he was helping and then smiled sympathetically at Hermione. Ron missed Ginny's warning.

"You should slip something into his drink so he gets stuck in the hospital wing for a week. Or better yet, so he has to go to St. Mungo's!"

"I wish he would disappear, Ron, but I can't do that. It could get me expelled," Hermione said regretfully.

"That's ok. I'll do it for you. Harry can lend me his cloak, can't you Harry? And no one will ever know." Ron looked to Harry for agreement and Harry nodded his consent.

"What about overdosing him on puking pastilles?" Ginny suggested.

"No!" Hermione scolded them. "If you do, I'll have to petrificus totalus all your asses and put you in detention!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Neville pipped up. "They were only joking." However, the look Ron gave Neville at that point was enough to convince everyone that he was definitely not joking.

Looking over Ron's shoulder, Ginny made a face. "Umm, Hermione, I think Malfoy is staring at you."

Immediately Ron turned around to glare at the blond Slytherin. "What? What's his problem? Doesn't he see enough of you as it is?" He exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, and turn back around. You really don't know what subtle means, do you?" Ginny scolded her brother.

By the time Hermione looked up to see if Malfoy was indeed looking at her, he had caught the others staring and had turned back to his breakfast, telling himself off for letting those blasted Gryffindors catch him.

_ You have to get over this!_ Draco told himself. _She's just a filthy little mudblood… A very hot mudblood… NO! Don't ever think that again! Put last night out of your head. Nothing is ever going to happen… you don't want anything to ever happen! Just forget about it!_

Feeling more confused about the recent change in Malfoy's behaviour, Hermione excused herself from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you guys later." Taking one last look over at Draco, who was now eating his toast, Hermione headed out of the Hall towards the bathroom.

When Hermione entered the classroom for potions, she realised that she was late.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Slughorn. I.. errr…got caught up with something."

"Oho! And here's our Head Girl. Not like you to be late, Miss Granger. No matter, no matter. We are doing partner work today." Professor Slughorn looked around the room. "It looks like Mr Malfoy is the only one without a partner. Take a seat."

Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look as she walked passed. Ron didn't look at Hermione, but instead glowered at Malfoy.

As Hermione sat down, Malfoy quietly asked "Why are you late?"

Hermione ignored him. It was none of his business why she was late, and besides, Slughorn had just started speaking.

"NEWT students, today we will be brewing amortentia. We touched on this in your 6th year, but as it is extremely dangerous if not brewed correctly, I have left it until now to teach it to you. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Slughorn addressed his class.

As usual, Hermione's was the first hand in the air.

"Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive," Hermione said very fast, all in one breath, then added "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible."

"Oho! Terrific answer, Miss Granger. Take fifteen points for Gryffindor," Slughorn awarded her. "Now, this potion can be very dangerous if not brewed exactly right. You are working in partners because if the ingredients are not added at precisely the right time and in the correct order, it can go dreadfully wrong. In your exam it is likely you will be required to make this potion on your own, so we will be practicing it multiple times throughout the year. For today, make sure you communicate with your partner so you both know exactly what stage you are up to. We don't want any explosions today." With that he looked pointedly at Seamus and Neville, who were, unfortunately, partnered together. "The instructions are on page 184 of your books. You may begin."

Hermione quickly read over the instructions, finding that it was indeed extremely complicated. "You have to consult with me before you do anything, ok? Otherwise this is going to be a disaster," she told Draco.

"Why do I have to consult with you? Why can't you consult with me? Why do you always think you're better than everyone at everything?" He asked her, annoyed. She didn't answer, already concentrating on the first step. "You know what? Don't bother answering. Just delegate all the easy tasks to me."

Still Hermione said nothing.

"Fine. I'll crush the beetles."

"No! I already did that! You need to chop this." She shoved a jar of fluxweed across the bench towards him.

The next twenty minutes went much the same for Hermione and Draco, bickering about what the other should be doing and where they should be up to. After a while Draco said "Err, Hermione, isn't the potion supposed to be turning red now? Because it's black…"

Hermione looked in the cauldron and the expression on her face became one of utter dread. "Did you put something in without telling me?" She shrieked at Malfoy.

"Err, I don't know!"

At that moment Professor Slughorn walked over to them. Looking into their cauldron his face mirrored Hermione's. "Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy! What did you do? Your potion should _not_ be issuing dirty black smoke! Fix it! Quickly!"

At the same time, on the other side of the room, Neville and Seamus were having a similar problem with their potion, which was now puffing out sickly green fumes. Slughorn hurried over to them to right their potion while Hermione was frantically trying to work out where she and Draco had gone wrong.

"What did you add, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled, panicking now that the potion was bubbling furiously.

"Errr, I don't know… The fluxweed I think, that you told me to crush before."

"CRUSH? I didn't tell you to crush it!" She screamed hysterically. "I told you to chop it! Merlin's pants!

Before Hermione could do anything more to fix their potion, there was an enormous explosion from the other side of the room. Neville and Seamus' cauldron had exploded, sending potion and bits of the pewter cauldron everywhere.

Seconds later, before anyone had had a chance to register what had happened, there was another, bigger explosion that rattled the dungeons and sent everyone diving under their benches out of fear of falling stone. This explosion was heard throughout the school, even up in the headmistress's office where Professor McGonagall was composing a very important letter to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt.

* * *

A/N: We love Dobby so much, and like everyone else we were devastated when he died! So we couldn't help but have him alive in our story.

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review. :)


	4. The Punishment

Disclaimer: we dont own anything, except the plot...

A/N: Hey guys! Ahehehehe, we were supposed to update last night, but poor Rain forgot to update since it was so late ! So very sorry, Rain is, speaking like Yoda, she likes.

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Punishment**

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME HAS HAPPENED HERE?" McGonagall shrieked as she walked into the dungeon classroom, followed by several other teachers, all clearly shocked at the sight of the students under their desks, groaning and soaked with potion.

"Some... some of our s-students... didn't follow... specific i-instructions." Slughorn spluttered, spitting potion out of his mouth and annoyed that his favourite waistcoat had been ruined. "A-and our Head Boy and Girl no less!"

McGonagall surveyed the room, taking in the extent of the damage. Every single surface was covered in potion, which ranged from bright pink to black. All the students had been splattered with it as well, and some even had cuts on their arms and faces from where they had been hit with flying pieces of cauldron. The room was also extremely dusty and small piles of rubble could be spotted around the classroom. McGonagall suspected the ceiling had not caved in only because of the enchantments placed on the castle to stop in collapsing in such events.

"Everyone will need to go to the hospital wing to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey," She told the class, some of whom were venturing out from under their desks now that it seemed safe to do so. "Everyone will also need an antidote to make sure they are not affected by the potion. Do you have an antidote stored?" McGonagall asked, turning to Professor Slughorn.

"I do have some, but I need to add a couple of things in order for it to work," he said.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Please hurry, Professor. Everyone else, to the Hospital Wing! Follow me, follow me!"

The class trudged up to the Hospital wing behind their Headmistress while Professor Slughorn busied himself preparing the antidote. Once there, McGonagall explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened and requested that she send Hermione, Draco, Neville and Seamus to her office once they had been seen to.

An hour later, after most of the students had been cleaned up and administered the antidote, Madam Pomfrey told the culprits that they were expected in the Headmistress's office and dismissed them, with the four teenagers sharing a look which plainly displayed their feelings of doom.

Looking more anxious than ever, Hermione gave the password to the gargoyle (iungent*), and they all stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. Once at the top they knocked on the door and a "You may enter," was heard from a strict female voice inside.

They entered and saw the stern and serious looking witch behind the desk.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, clearly appalled.

"I don't know, Professor! Our potion just went… wrong!" Neville said, flustered.

"I swear I didn't mean to blow it up!" Seamus said.

However, McGonagall wasn't really surprised that Seamus and Neville had managed to blow up their potion. She was more concerned about just what had happened to Hermione and Draco.

"Those were some of the biggest explosions in the history of this school! I never expected this from any of you, especially you Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger!" McGonagall said, rising from her chair in outrage.

Hermione, on the verge of tears, hung her head in dismay. "W-we did something w-wrong and I-I tried to f-fix it b-but-" she said, trembling, before she heard a kind voice.

"It's ok, Hermione." The old Headmaster said from his portrait, with his familiar twinkling eyes.

"Albus, you may not have felt it, but those explosions shook the whole castle." McGonagall said, obviously trying to regain her composure.

"I know, because it shook my portrait as well," Dumbledore chuckled softly,

McGonagall couldn't understand how Dumbledore seemed so calm. "Then you must agree that they should receive some sort of punishment! They endangered us all!" She said, glancing angrily at the four students before her.

"P-professor, it wasn't Hermione's fault. I was distracted. I-I wasn't concentrating properly and I added the ingredients in the wrong way at the wrong time." Draco blurted, finally losing it, and accidentally saying Hermione's first name.

Hermione had never heard Draco call her 'Hermione' before and was so shocked that she turned her head so fast to look at him that she almost broke her neck. As Draco realised what he had said, he looked at his feet, trying to hide his face which was flooding with colour. _Why did I say that?_ He asked himself angrily? _She's just a filthy mudblood! She's below me! Why did I use her first name?_

While everyone was looking at Draco, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Oh no, Mr. Malfoy, it's not your fault. Nor is it anybody else's. It was just a pure accident it happened," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall looked at him in disbelief. "Not their fault? But, Albus, surely you agree with me that they should all receive detention?"

"Yes, not their fault. It was but sheer accident.." Dumbledore repeated, and then sighed. "But, alas, yes, they should receive some sort of punishment. Minerva, will you do me the honour of letting me pick their punishments?" All four teenagers looked at each other nervously, wondering what their old headmaster could possibly have in mind.

"You want to pick their punishments?" McGonagall asked curiously. "Yes, I suppose that okay..."

Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you. Neville and Seamus, your punishment will be to clean the dungeons for two terms," he said.

"WHAT? Two whole terms?" Neville and Seamus said in unison.

"That's not fair! It was an accident! It wasn't as if we meant to blow up the castle!" Seamus said in protest.

Here, Phineas Nigellus piped up. "Don't argue boy! In my day, such rudeness would result in further punishment! As it is, the last explosion of that size occurred while I was headmaster, almost one hundred years ago! And that student received a whole year's detention cleaning the dungeons. I think Professor Dumbledore is being much too lenient on you! He should – "

"That's quite enough, Phineas," McGonagall told Sirius' ancestor, quietening him before he could get too carried away.

"But-" Neville tried to say.

"That's crazy! It's not fair!" Seamus whined.

"Stop complaining! You both can leave now. QUIETLY!" McGonagall said, giving them a stern glare.

Neville and Seamus glanced at each other and then retreated before Phineas could convince her to increase their punishment, both giving Hermione sympathetic looks as the left.

"As for you two," Dumbledore said looking at Draco and Hermione, "I have a special punishment in mind for the two of you."

"What do you mean 'special' punishment?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Minerva, please come here." Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco and beckoning McGonagall towards his portrait.

McGonagall did as she was asked, looking at him bewilderedly. "What is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore spoke softly so only McGonagall could hear him. "Can I borrow your mind for a bit?"

"Borrow my mind?" She said quite loudly, surprised.

"Shush! They'll hear you! I need to..." He whispered his plan to her so quietly that no matter how hard Draco and Hermione strained their ears, they couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What are they talking about?" Draco said, annoyed that they were being kept waiting.

"No idea," Hermione said, "But whatever it is, I trust Dumbledore; he wouldn't give us anything too horrific."

McGonagall's face suddenly glowed in excitement and she forgot to whisper. "You can really do that, Albus?" She asked. When the portrait nodded, she added "Of course you can! Go ahead!" She then closed her eyes and stood very still.

"I knew you'd like it," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now: Legilimens."

Hermione gasped. Draco stared, looking appalled and wondering what Dumbledore was playing at, going into someone's mind.

Seeing the looks on the students' faces, Dumbledore said "Don't worry, I'm just borrowing Professor McGonagall's body to work a bit of magic. Now, you two, come near the desk please."

"What's going on?" Draco asks warily.

"Just come near the desk." Dumbledore said.

Hermione hesitated, but then walked over to stand in front of the Headmistress's desk. She trusted Dumbledore: he had never let her down before.

Draco, however, didn't move, suspecting that Dumbledore was about to do something he wouldn't like. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

Hermione glanced at Draco and groaned. "Oh, just stop being an ass for once and do as he says, Draco!" She gasped when she realised that she too had used Draco's first name, her hand flying to her mouth.

Draco's eyes went wide. "What….did you….you just-" he stuttered, then whispered softly to himself, "You called me Draco..."

Again, Hermione tried to hide her furiously red cheeks with the hand that was over her mouth.

While Dumbledore was thoroughly enjoying the teenagers' awkward moment, he didn't want to sit around all day – he had other portraits that he needed to make appearances in – and so he cleared his throat.

Draco, realising he was still staring at Hermione, tried to force his face into a blank mask and diverted his gaze back to his old headmaster.

"Well? Are you going to give us our punishment or not?" He said, trying to sound bored.

"Yes. Step up to the desk," Draco was told, and this time he listened. Once he and Hermione were standing side by side, Dumbledore had McGonagall raise her wand, and he said "Totalis Ligaveris."

Hermione and Draco felt a wave pass over them, but once it had passed, they didn't feel any different.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"What did you do?" Draco demanded.

Dumbledore withdrew from McGonagall's mind, who looked a little woozy but pleased all the same.

"That was an interesting experience. I had no idea you could do that, Albus," she said, making the teenagers more confused.

"Indeed, indeed. Don't you think it will be fun?" He said, his eyes gleaming.

"What did you do to us?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Can we go now?" Draco asked, determined to get out of the office before anything else could happen.

Dumbledore looked to McGonagall and she nodded. "Indeed you can. Have a pleasant day," he said with a smile.

Draco looked at him, puzzled. He hadn't been expecting to be able to leave, but stalked out of the room anyway, before Dumbledore could change his mind.

However, Hermione hesitated for a moment before following him; Dumbledore's wishing them a pleasant day had given her a bad feeling.

Once the two Head students had left the office, McGonagall looked at Albus and said "That was a great idea. I wonder how long it will take them to work it out…."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I thought so too. It will take a minute or so to kick in, but no doubt they will be back here rather soon. No matter, for now we have matters to discuss."

* * *

A/N: *Iungent (the password for the headmistress's study) means 'unite' in Latin. We wonder what the punishment is, ehehehe. We love cliffies, TORTURE muwahahahaha! (sorry for Rain's sadistic nature, shes just being psycho today) As usual, constructive critisim is always appreciated  
R&R!


	5. Their Fate is Set

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters... just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Their fate is set.**

As soon as they stepped off the moving staircase into the corridor, Draco spoke. 'What the hell was all that about? Did you recognise the spell he used?'

'It sounded familiar. I think I've read or heard of it somewhere before, but I can't remember what it does. I don't think it's from the library though,' Hermione answered him slowly, trying to recall where she remembered the incantation from.

'That's strange that it's not from the library,' Draco commented. 'What do you think it did? I don't feel any different. Do you?'

'No, me neither. I'm sure we will know soon enough though. It is Dumbledore we are talking about. He wouldn't perform a spell on us if it wasn't going to do anything.' For some reason, voicing this thought caused Hermione to worry: what _had_ Dumbledore done to them?

'Well, I'm not going to worry about what that crazy old man has done,' Draco told her. 'I'm going to lunch.' And with that he made to walk off. He had barely gone three steps however, when he stopped, halted by an invisible force.

Hermione, too, felt it and was jolted forwards. Thinking of Peaves, she turned her head to see if anyone was there that may have pushed her. She saw nothing. 'What the…? Did you feel that?' She asked Draco.

'Yeah, it was like I walked into an invisible wall.' He put his arm out to see if there was such a thing in front of him. Finding nothing, he tentatively took another step forward. When he found no barrier, he took another and another until –

'Hey!' Hermione yelled. 'Something is pulling me! When you move, I get pulled!'

Draco stopped and turned around. 'What in the name of Merlin… ?

'Let's go back to McGonagall's office, please?' Getting no answer from Draco, Hermione turned around and started walking back towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office.

She walked so purposefully that Draco felt a hard push and was flung into Hermione, pushing her to the ground. He landed on top of her, and for a second their eyes met, their faces mere inches from each other. Blushing profusely, Draco hurried to stand, extending an arm out to Hermione to help her up.

'What in the name of Salazar is going on?' He said, frustrated and slightly embarrassed.

Hermione took his hand and stood up, her face the same colour as her Gryffindor tie . 'I d-don't know. That's why we have to go back and ask.'

Draco sighed, nodding his consent.

Hermione knocked on the Headmistress's door and they heard an 'Enter' from inside the office.

'Professor,' Hermione started, 'we – we need to talk to you. And Professor Dumbledore as well.'

Professor McGonagall looked up. 'Ah, yes, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, we were expecting you back here. You might want to sit down.' She waved her wand and conjured two chairs in front of her desk. As they sat, McGonagall said 'I'm guessing you have worked out that you can't move more than a few feet away from each other?'

Hermione appeared reasonably calm as she nodded yes, but Draco's face revealed his shock. 'YOU KNEW? Is that was that spell did?' He yelled at the Headmistress.

In his portrait, Dumbledore chuckled. 'I think it's best if Professor Dumbledore explains for you,' McGonagall told them.

Hermione looked up at her old Headmaster. 'Professor, what was the spell you used on us? I think I've heard of it before.'

'Indeed you have, Hermione. Do you remember the spell Winky used to bind herself to Barty Crouch Jr.? Well, this is the human version.'

'Who's Winky? Binding spell? What are you talking about?' Draco asked confused.

Not really caring if Draco knew who Winky was, Hermione spoke before Dumbledore could answer. 'And you used that spell on US?'

'Yes, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore replied, his eyes full of glee.

'You BOUND us together?' Draco screamed, infuriated. 'Has your brain been infested by pigmy puffs? You can't do that!'

'Mr Malfoy, I'd like to remind you that I am headmistress at this school and I have the power to impose any punishment I deem necessary on unruly students,' Professor McGonagall told him sternly. Turning to Dumbledore she added 'Would you like to explain their punishment to them, Albus, or shall I?'

'Oh, yes, I will,' Dumbledore answered, his eyes glinting in what Malfoy believed was unwarranted excitement. 'I have put a binding spell on the both of you, so you cannot leave each other's side during the day. The force holding you together will seem to disappear at 9.30pm every night and return in the morning, in time for you to go down to breakfast together or to partake in your Head duties. It will not truly disappear, but only expand, so as to allow each of you to enter your separate dorms.' Dumbledore paused for a moment to gage their reactions.

Hermione had a look of pure shock on her face, but stayed quiet. Malfoy, on the other hand, was livid. 'WHAT? HOW CAN… WE CAN'T…? MERLIN'S PANTS!'

'I'm not finished, Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore told him, and Draco quietened at the look on the old man's face. Secondly, you will each make a list of things you would like the other to do. Do not think of these as punishments, rather as tasks, or challenges. Whatever you write on the list, the other must do. No excuses. Apart from the first time, you will give each other the tasks on the first of the month. And lastly,' he raised his voice slightly as Draco opened his mouth to protest once again, 'you will also spend the holidays with each other. No, not at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore added at the questioning look that appeared on Hermione's face, 'but at each other's homes. Miss Granger, you will spend half the holidays living at Malfoy Manor, and Mr Malfoy, you will spend the other half living at the Granger residence. This will continue until you have learnt to be friends, or until the end of the school year.'

Draco waited a moment to make sure Dumbledore had finished and then a string of complaints burst from his mouth. 'WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! CAN'T LEAVE EACH OTHER… LISTS… HER AT MY HOUSE? DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER? NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! PROFESSOR, YOU CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO DO THIS!'

'Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr Malfoy!' McGonagall said to Draco in a tone of voice he had rarely heard her use before. 'Actually, I think this is a fantastic idea. You two clearly need to learn to get along and what better way to do that than to spend more time together?'

'But you don't need to bind us together! Can't you just tell us to spend more time together?' Draco almost pleaded.

'No, Mr Malfoy. Your punishment has been set and it is not going to change. I don't see Miss Granger making any fuss about it.' This was true; although Hermione was looking extremely pale, she hadn't made a sound since the extent of their punishment had been revealed.

Malfoy was not ready to let it rest. 'But this… it's just.. it's ridiculous. It would be easier to teach the giant squid to tap-dance than to get me and Granger to be friends!'

'ENOUGH!' Professor McGonagall yelled. 'Frankly, you are lucky I did not decide to strip you both of your Head-ship, or expel you both!' At the word _expel_, Hermione turned a sickly shade of green. 'Furthermore, I would like to add something. As you cannot leave each other's sides, I think it fitting that a table be organised in the Great Hall at which you will both eat. It will be in front of the teachers' table, so all the students can see that you are _getting along_. I think it is important that the students see that their Heads can be friends, despite their different houses. Even though the war is over, it is still important that we aim for unity among the houses of Hogwarts. If you wish, you can invite your friends to join you at your table. Now unless you have any questions, you can both go to lunch. You will find the table ready for you when you get there.'

Draco shook his head, stood up and turned to walk out of the room. Remembering that he couldn't go anywhere without Hermione, he turned back to her. When she didn't move he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the office.

Once out in the corridor, Draco let go of Hermione and sat down against the wall with his head in his hands. 'I can't believe this! How can they do this to us! It's codswallop!' he said to no one in particular.

After a few minutes, he realised that Hermione still hadn't said anything. In fact, she hadn't moved at all. 'What? You have nothing to say?' Draco asked her.

Hermione shook her head and sat down next to him, still saying nothing.

'You're supposed to be the smart one who knows every spell ever thought up by wizards! Can't you work out a way to get us out of this mess, Hermione?' As soon as the word was out of his mouth Draco hoped she hadn't noticed. He chanced a glance at Hermione and saw her staring at him. His use of her first name, for the second time that day, had shocked her out of her daze. 'There is no way my mother is going to let a mudblood into her house,' Draco said quickly, back on the defensive.

Hermione ignored that, and deciding not to comment on his saying 'Hermione', told him 'This is very advanced magic… I can't be expected to know everything about it!'

'Well, work something out; otherwise we are going to be stuck together for the rest of the year!'

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As usual, please review! All feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! R&R! :)


	6. Two Knights and a Maiden

**Disclaimer****:** J.K.R owns all the characters as everyone already knows. We just own the plot.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! We really appreciate it! Unfortunately we are both really busy at the moment so we don't think we will be able to update next weekend, but this chapter is a bit longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for it! And we will have a one shot ready to post next week too, but don't worry, we haven't given up on Odi... we still have lots of ideas!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Two Knights and a Maiden**

"I'm going to lunch," Draco told Hermione after a few minutes.

"You can't go anywhere without me, Malfoy. We're stuck together, remember?"

"Then you're coming with me." Even before Hermione had had a chance to stand up, Draco started walking away from her towards the Great Hall and she was forced to follow him.

When they reached the Great Hall it was almost empty as not many people had arrived for lunch yet. As they walked in, Draco saw their new table at the front of the hall and it filled him with dread. _What were his friends going to think?_

Hermione had a similar reaction, feeling a shiver run down her spine and again scanning er hbrain for a way out of this mess.

Draco sighed. "Come on," he said to Hermione. "If we're lucky and we hurry, we can be finished eating and leave before anyone notices."

They started walking towards the top of the Great Hall when they heard a voice behind them call Draco's name.

"DRAAAAAKIEEE!"

Hermione turned around to see Pansy Parkinson running towards them and groaned. She was surprised to hear that Draco also let out a small groan before greeting his fellow Slytherin.

"Hi Pansy," he said.

"Drakie! I missed you!" She pouted.

_Drakie?_ Hermione thought to herself, and she sniggered.

Draco sighed again. "I only saw you yesterday, Pansy."

"Yes, but that was yesterday," she whined, then spotted Hermione standing next to Draco. "What are you doing with _her_?" She asked, clearly disgusted that Malfoy was with Hermione.

Before Draco could respond, Blaise came up behind Pansy, making Draco groan again. Blaise was his best friend, and he was happy he had saved him from Pansy's question, but he didn't need anyone else to see him with the mudblood.

"Hi Blaise," he greeted his friend.

"Hey bro," Blaise said to Draco, before turning to Hermione and winking. "Hermione."

"Hi Blaise," Hermione said, smiling.

Draco's eyes widened. "Since when are you two on first name basis?" he asked them.

"Since I asked her out," Blaise said without hesitation.

Pansy gasped and Draco started. "WHAT?" he screamed, looking from Blaise to Hermione and back to Blaise. "You guys are DATING?"

Blaise and Hermione burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked them, still shocked.

"I was just joking, dude!" Blaise told him. "Hermione and I are just friends. We have been for a while."

Draco looked to Hermione for confirmation and she nodded.

"Oh, well, ah, right. I knew that," Draco stuttered. "Of course."

Pansy threw herself into Draco's arms, looking up to him to say "But you don't care about that, do you Drakie!"

Draco reluctantly returned Pansy's hug, but said nothing.

Pansy pulled away from him and opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who was entering the hall. As she passed the small group, she said to Hermione and Draco, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Hermione jumped. "Y-yes, Professor!"

Draco scoffed and started to walk up to the Heads' new table.

Pansy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What's she talking about Drakie? Where do you have to go?"

Draco sighed again. "We have a new… duty, as Heads. The old witch has decided that now we have to look like friends and sit together for meals. We have our own table," he said, pointing to it. Then looking at Blaise, Draco added, "Can you come join me? It will make it more bearable."

"Of course, Drakie! We'll sit with you! I won't ever leave you alone with that filthy mudblood," Pansy squealed, obviously under the impression that she was doing him a huge favour.

Draco mumbled something incoherent and looked to his best friend, who grinned and nodded.

They walked up to the table together and as they arrived Ginny appeared behind them, holding hands with Harry. Ron was also with them.

"What are you doing with them, Hermione?" Harry asked, confused. "Come sit at the Gryffindor table."

"Err, I can't, Harry. I, err, I have to sit with Malfoy. It's a new duty McGonagall has thought up. We have to eat together at this table," she explained.

"Oh, that sucks," Ginny said sympathetically.

Ron, meanwhile, was glaring at Malfoy with all he could muster. "Seriously? Have you to eat with that ferret?"

Hermione nodded.

"Gross!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't you dare talk about my Drakie like that, you Weasel!" Pansy yelled at Ron.

"I'll talk about him however I like, slug!"

"You – " Pansy began, but before she could go any further, Harry intervened, realising that this would end badly if he didn't step in. "Can we sit with you, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes! You can. Please do!" Hermione said happily, thankful that she would at least have her friends to keep her company.

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head, something which Ron did not miss. "What's wrong with you, Ferret? You're got _your_ friends sitting with you!"

Hermione stepped in front of Ron. "Ron, please, stop. This table is about house unity! We are all supposed to get along!"

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, right. You've got less change of us getting along with those snakes than you have you of convincing Hagrid that dragons aren't soft cuddly teddy bears!"

Harry laughed, but at the look he got from Ginny, he quickly covered it with a cough.

At that moment, Luna drifted towards the table. "Hi everyone," she said with her usual air of dreaminess.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. "Hi Luna."

Harry, Ginny and Ron also greeted the blonde, Ron temporarily forgetting his fight with Malfoy.

Without waiting for anyone else to sit down, Luna took a seat at the Heads' table. Following her lead, everyone else sat down, with Hermione and Draco sitting next to each other in the middle, and their friends sitting on the respective side of the table. The only person on the 'wrong' side of the table was Luna, who was sitting in between Draco and Blaise.

While the others began talking to each other, Blaise turned to Luna. "Hello ma'am," he said with a nod of his head. "I take it you are the famous Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes. Hi Blaise. You look like you have wrackspurts filling your brain," Luna told him.

The expression on Blaise's face turned to one of surprise and confusion. "What - ?"

Hermione had been following their exchange and mouthed to Blaise "Don't ask."

Luna appeared not to have noticed Blaise's confusion, and started helping herself to the food that had appeared as soon as they sat down.

"Why are we sitting with these horrible people, Drakie?" Pansy pipped up again, whining. "It's ruining my appetite, being surrounded by them."

"I told you Pansy," Draco said annoyed, "it's a new Head duty the old cat thought up. I have to sit here. So does Granger. The rest of you can eat where you like. Do you think I _want_ to eat with blood traitors and mudbloods?"

Ginny had heard Draco's insult, and looked up at him. "That's not a very nice thing to say, you little cockroach." She said indignantly.

"Since when do I care, Weaselette?" he countered back.

Ron was on his feet, his chair tipped over in his haste to stand up. "That's my sister and friends you're talking about, you git!"

"Oh, if I've offended you, please feel free to leave," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"If you think I – err – we are going to leave Hermione here on her own with you lot you must be even stupider than I thought! It's bad enough she has to LIVE with you, let alone be stuck with your slimy self at meal times too!"

Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. Ron mimicked him, pulling out his own and pointing it at Malfoy.

Everyone's eyes were on Draco and Ron, except for Luna's, who hadn't noticed the fight and was still eating her lunch.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm, who was closer to her than Ron. "Stop it! Both of you! Can't you go even ten minutes without fighting?"

Blaise nudged Luna, drawing her attention to the fight.

"Oh, they are like two knights fighting over the helpless maiden in old muggle stories."

Blaise just looked at Luna like she had told him she wanted to go on a date with the Giant Squid.

Draco had shaken off Hermione's arm and was yelling at her. "Get off me, Granger! I'm going to take care of the redheaded weasel once and for all!"

He was about to jinx Ron when a voice behind them screamed "WHAT IN THE FOUNDERS' NAMES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

They all turned to see the headmistress storming down from the teachers' table, eyes like fire and her lips thinner than they had ever seen.

Before anyone else could speak, Pansy jumped up. "The weasel tried to jinx Draco!"

"I did not!" Ron yelled back at her. "_He_ tried to jinx _me_!"

"It's true, Professor," Harry said. "Malfoy started it."

"He did not!" Pansy shrieked.

McGonagall looked at the students. She was inclined to believe Draco had drawn his wand first, Ron being in her own house, but she also knew Mr Weasley had a mighty temper. "Detention! Both of you! And twenty points apiece! The idea of this table was to show the students that our school leaders can _get along_ and _be friends_, not start a duel in the middle of lunch!" Ron and Draco began to protest, but McGonagall glared at them and continued. "If this happens again," she said looking at everyone at the table, "I will have to prohibit you all from joining Granger and Malfoy at this table."

Ginny and Pansy both started complaining at the same time, so McGonagall could not understand exactly what they were saying, but she got the general meaning. "That's enough, girls! If you don't stop arguing you will find yourselves in detention with Weasley and Malfoy!" She scolded them.

Once everyone was quiet, McGonagall turned to Hermione and Draco and added "If you two will both come to my office this evening, there are a few more things I need to explain to you."

"There's more?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"More what?" Ron butted in.

"Never you mind," McGonagall told him. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, there are a few more details we need to discuss. Now, if you will all leave in an orderly manner and make your way to class." At that, the Professor walked back towards the teachers table, where she began talking to Professor Sinistra.

Draco stood up to leave, turning to Hermione. "Come on, Granger. We've got Transfiguration. Don't want to give the old witch any more reason to be mad at us."

"Ron, we have Transfiguration too," Harry reminded his friend.

They all stood up to leave, Ginny and Luna bidding their friends goodbye as they headed off to Care of Magical Creatures, Draco realising that Blaise's eyes followed them out. Harry seemed to notice this too; as they started walking he steped up beside Blaise and warned him quietly: "That's my girlfriend you're gawking after."

"What? Oh, no, I wasn't looking at Ginny," Blaise whispered back.

"Yeah, right," said Harry sceptically.

"It's true! Anyway, I have someone else on my mind."

"Oh, really? Who?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

Blaise said nothing, but once again glanced the way Ginny and Luna had left.

Something clicked in Harry's mind. "_Luna_?" he almost screamed, surprise coming over his face.

"No!" Blaise said. "Just drop it, Potter." Blaise, who was usually friendly with almost everyone, felt himself blushing slightly as he snapped at the Gryffindor and was thankful for his dark skin which, he hoped, would hide most of this.

As the group exited the hall, Pansy threw her arms around Draco in farewell, exclaiming "I'll see you later, Drakie-poo!"

"Drakie-poo?" Ron asked, his eyes wide and a huge grin forming on his face.

"Leave it, Weasel bee!" Draco warned.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and tried to pull him away. "Come on. Hermione, let's go."

"Err, I can't, Harry. I have to go with Malfoy."

"Why?" Ron asked at once, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Err," Hermione flushed. "I – We have to – Err…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Harry said, frustrated at his friend's apparent lack of desire to explain anything today. "MALFOY! Since you and Hermione seem to be stuck together today, you better get a move on, or we're all going to be late."

The group walked to Transfiguration, Harry, Ron and Blaise noticing that Draco and Hermione walked unusually close to each other. When they reached the classroom, Draco took his usual seat at the back, giving Hermione no choice but to sit next to him.

This did not go unnoticed by Ron, who opened his mouth to question her. Just as he was about to talk, however, McGonagall walked in and called for silence.

After everyone had taken their seats, Ron and Harry sitting in front of Draco and Hermione, the lesson was relatively uneventful. McGonagall had them working on conjuring charms, which were extremely hard and which only Hermione and Draco completed successfully.

By the time they all headed off to Charms, it seemed as though Harry, Ron and Blaise had started to get used to the idea that their friends appeared to be strangely stitched together, and didn't complain when they again sat next to each other at the back of Professor Flitwick's class.

Dinner went much the same way as lunch had, bit without the fight and with a few more additions to the Heads' table in the form of Neville, Dean, Seamus and Theodore Nott.

After dinner, as much as Hermione wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower to spend some time with Harry and Ron, she had no choice but to stay with Malfoy, who made it quite clear he did not want to go anywhere that they might risk being seen together. He, and Hermione agreed, was quite sick of all the confused and judgemental looks they had been receiving that afternoon.

Hermione and Draco were sitting side by side at the table by the fire in their common room, when there was a _tap tap tap_ on the window. Draco ignored it, hoping Hermione would answer it, however Hermione was concentrating on her Potions essay and did not want to get up.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked Draco, annoyed.

"Why should I get it? It's probably for you anyway; a love letter from Weaselby no doubt."

Hermione blushed, but tried to ignore Draco's comment. "That owl doesn't belong to either of them."

"Fine! I'll get it!" He got up and then remembered they were bound together. "Looks like you're going to have to come with me if you want me to let the owl in," he told Hermione smugly.

With a frustrated sigh, Hermione stood up and stormed over to the window, letting the owl in herself. It flew in and landed on the back of Draco's vacated chair, sticking out its leg so they could remove the letter.

Taking the letter from the owl, Hermione said, "It's from Professor McGonagall, for both of us."

She opened the letter and read, Draco reading it over her shoulder.

_Good evening Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_I hope you have started getting used to being together. It's time for one of you to reveal the first task on your list. Tomorrow night, the other will reveal their first task. Don't bother trying to get out of this. I will know if you have given the task and if it has been completed or followed. You can decide between you who will go first._

_Good night,_

_Professor McGonagall._

"Well I ain't bloody going first," Draco said at once. I haven't even thought about my damn list yet."

"You have to," Hermione told him.

"Why?"

Hermione thought quickly. She didn't really know why Malfoy should go first, just that _she_ didn't want to. "If you don't go first, I'll just give you something horrible."

Draco screamed. "You are so infuriating, Granger! Fine. I'll go first."

Draco sat down at the table, quill in hand, and thought for a while, with Hermione standing over his shoulder, watching him.

"Can't you turn around or something? Have a mudblood staring over my shoulder doesn't help me think!" he snapped.

Hermione did as he asked, but exclaimed, "You're such a big headed prat, Malfoy! Mad-Eye should have kept you as a ferret. It suited you."

"Hah! I have it!" Malfoy quickly scribbled something and handed the parchment to Hermione. "There you go," he told her. "That's your first task."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another cliff hanger. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :) R&tR!


	7. Orchids

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, we do not own any of these characters, just the plot.

A/N: Sorry this is late! Muggle school has been getting really busy. And a bit of a writers block.

Oh oh, let's not forget that we MIGHT be able to post a one shot on the weekend, so see ya all!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Orchids**

Hermione took the parchment and read: _You have to stop insulting me and calling me names._

She looked up at Draco, her amused expression screaming how childish she thought the task.

Draco scowled. He knew could have worded it better, but he had had to think it up on the spot. And besides, it got the point across, which, he supposed, was what really counted. He would have to spend more time thinking of the other tasks in order to keep the stupid smirk off that mudblood's face.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Alright? You're going to give in that easily?" Draco scowled at her. "I thought you would put up a bit of a fight."

"I don't really have a choice. And besides, I, unlike you, can bear to be polite," she shot back.

Draco snorted.

"You don't believe me, do you?" observed Hermione.

"You hate me and pretty much every Slytherin! I don't think you've said anything truly polite to me in the whole seven years we've known each other," he remarked.

"Look who's talking, Malfoy. You've haven't exactly been nice to me!" She had wanted to say that Draco had been a complete git, but thanks to her new task, she couldn't.

"Whatever," Draco snarled, and turned back to his potions essay.

"Pr-" She began, but was magically stopped from completing the word 'prat'.

"Hah! See, you can't help yourself!" He smirked at her.

"It's harder than you think, you being who you are, but I'll manage," said Hermione indignantly. "You just wait for my turn..."

"I'll survive whatever you throw at me," Draco said confidently, still smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He rolled his eyes. "Now, leave me alone so I can finish this blasted essay for Slughorn."

"We can't leave each other, Malfoy," she reminded him.

"Then just shut up."

Hermione sighed and also returned to her work.

After a few minutes, where the only sound in their common room was the scratching of their quills, Draco looked up from his essay, clearly stuck.

"Err…" He needed Hermione's help but his pride stopped him for asking her outright.

"Need help?" She asked smugly.

Draco scowled. "No! And even if I did it wouldn't be from a mudblood!"

Hermione snorted. "Suit yourself." She went back to her own essay, which was nearly complete.

"Ok, ok. I do need help," Draco sighed, defeated.

Hermione smiled inwardly, as if in victory. "Alright, hand it over."

"Amortentia," he said, passing his essay to her. "What's it supposed to smell like? I think it smelled like some sort of flower, an orchid maybe, when we were making it. Before we blew it up, I mean. But maybe that's because it was ready to explode."

Hermione stared at Draco as though he had just told her his greatest wish in life was to date the giant squid. "W-what?" She asked him, sure she had heard wrong.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"N-nothing," she replied, still wide eyed.

The second blonde eyebrow joined the first high on Malfoy's forehead. "I'm way off, aren't I? What's it supposed to smell like? I know you said this morning, but I can't remember what you said."

"It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of what they find attractive," Hermione recited. "So, if you smelt orchids, then that's what you find most attractive." Hermione blushed and hoped Draco wouldn't notice.

As they both went back to work on their essays, Hermione recalled what she had smelt in the love potion that morning: freshly mown grass, new parchment, toothpaste and pine. The first three were not a surprise, as she had smelt them other times she had been around Amortentia, but the pine was new and it confused her.

At the same time, Draco was wracking his brain to work out why in Salazar's name he had smelled orchids in the potion. Now that he thought about it, he realised he recognised that scent from someplace recently, but couldn't place it.

After a while, Draco stood up and announced, "I need to go to the bathroom. I wonder if I can go alone or if you have to tag along," he said in a mock hopeful voice.

"Oh, Merlin, I hope not!" Hermione said, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Surely they can't expect us to go to the bathroom with the other in tow! And what about showering?!" Draco's face became one of utter horror, until suddenly an image of Hermione's bare legs flashed through his mind and he found himself feeling slightly hopeful. As soon as this thought popped into his mind though, he threw it out, berating himself for even allowing himself to think such a thing.

"We can do those things after 9:30, you know," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"You stay here. I'm going to try something," he told her, and started walking slowly towards the bathroom. When he found no force in his way, Draco almost sprinted the rest of the way.

"Hermione! It's gone! The force is gone! Look, I'm on the other side of the room and I can't feel anything! Except the need to pee," he added and he dashed into the bathroom.

Hermione stared after him. He had called her by her first name, again.

As soon as Draco had disappeared into the bathroom, Hermione heard another tap tap tap on the window. She walked towards the window, wondering who this owl could possibly be from. As soon as she let in the large screech owl and removed the burden from its leg, it flew away, not waiting for a reply. She opened the letter and read:

_Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING? Perhaps something you needed to do tonight? Somewhere you needed to go?_

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear Godric, we forgot!"

Just then Draco walked out of the bathroom and they both immediately felt the force grow stronger, pulling them together.

"Did I hear another owl?" Draco asked, walking over.

"Yeah, we forgot to go to McGonagall's office." Hermione said, standing up from her seat.

"In the name of Merlin's saggy left t..." He saw the look he was getting from Hermione and cut the profanity short. "Let's get it over with then."

They walked out of their common room and headed to the Headmistress's office.

Halfway there, Draco started dragging his feet, which infuriated Hermione to no end.

"Would you stop doing that?" She said after a couple of minutes, finally snapping.

"No," he said, only to annoy her.

As her task stopped her from saying anything unkind to Draco, Hermione just sighed and started walking faster, forcing Draco to keep up with her.

"Seriously, Hermione, you're as annoying as a niffler in a jewellery shop!" He smirked, amused by his own joke.

Hermione turned around to look at him. "You keep calling me Hermione."

For a second, Draco's face revealed the shock and embarrassment he felt, but he quickly composed himself, replying, "You're dreaming, Granger."

"I wish…"

"Wait, you dream of me calling you by your first name?" Draco grinned at her and winked. "Didn't know you had dreams like that, Granger."

Hermione merely glared at Draco.

"You have to learn to take a joke, Granger! Find a sense of humour. You're too serious. It's not good for you."

"Just shut up and walk."

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Hermione gave the password and they stepped onto the moving staircase together, knocking on the door at the top. They walked inside to see McGonagall sitting at her usual place behind the desk.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to us?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did. Sit down." Again the professor waved her wand and conjured two chairs for them.

"Now, there are a few details of your punishment that we have to discuss. But first, Mr Malfoy, your detention will be tomorrow night at 7pm with Mr Weasley. You will be cleaning up the potions classroom, which you so aptly destroyed this morning." she said sternly. "And you will do it without magic."

"WITHOUT MAGIC? But that will take ages!" Draco spluttered in protest.

"Then you should have thought of that before you blew it up, and before you decided it was a good idea to curse Mr Weasley in front of the entire school," the headmistress said reasonably, looking at him. "You, Miss Granger, will be helping them. However, you can use magic, as you managed to control your temper this morning."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied calmly.

"I can't even get some time away from her when I'm in detention?" Draco continued to complain. "This is bloody rubbish!"

Hermione stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Ow!" He yelped and glared at her.

McGonagall ignored their short exchange and continued. "That, Mr Malfoy, is what I wanted to talk to you about. No doubt you have by now worked out that the force binding you stretches when you are in need of a bathroom?"

Both students nodded.

"It will also stretch when one of you has classes which the other does not, for example, when Hermione has Ancient Runes. During these periods, Mr Malfoy, you can do what you wish, but once Miss Granger is out of class, the force will begin to shrink again, drawing you back together," the headmistress explained. "This will also happen when Mr Malfoy has Quidditch practice, although, Miss Granger, you will have to sit in the stands."

"What? Why?" Hermione protested, annoyed that she wouldn't have any time away from Malfoy during the day.

"My God, people are going to think we are dating!" Draco muttered to himself.

"Because that is how it works, Miss Granger," said McGonagall, looking pointedly at Hermione.

Hermione groaned quietly at the thought at being stuck at the Quidditch pitch while it was crawling with Slytherins.

"Professor Dumbledore came up with this punishment and this is how he wished it to be executed. After curfew, at 9.30pm, the force will almost disappear. You will be able to go anywhere you want, as long as you are still in the castle or in the castle grounds. It will then return to normal again at 6am."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione quietly.

This was a stark contrast to Draco's reaction, which was to exclaim loudly again.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Then it will teach you to think seriously next time you decide to try to blow up the castle!" McGonagall told him sternly.

"We didn't TRY to blow up the castle!" Draco protested, almost shouting.

"That may be, but there are still consequences for blowing up the dungeons." McGonagall said. "Goodnight."

The two students recognised the dismissal and got up to leave. When they reached the corridor Draco checked his watch and to his delight it showed 9.27pm.

"Yes! Only three more minutes!" Draco said, nearly rejoicing about his approaching freedom.

"Really?" Hermione leaned over and looked at his watch.

As Hermione leaned closer, the smell of orchids wafted up to Draco's nose. He started, shocked.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed happily, not having noticed Draco stiffen. As she straitened up she looked at him and found him still rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Orchids..." Draco whispered, his eyes wide.

"What?" asked Hermione, not hearing him properly.

Suddenly realising what he was saying, Draco didn't answer. It couldn't be true. It had to be a mistake. He must have smelt something else and only thought it had been orchids because he was still thinking about Slughorn's essay. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, well, it's nine thirty, so I will see you later," Hermione said happily, walking off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had reached the end of the corridor by the time Draco realised she had gone. "Bye," he said quietly.

He shook his head again and silently told himself off for even considering what the scent of orchids could mean. There was no point wasting time thinking about it. It was not possible. He did not – he _could_ not – like Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: As always, please review! We love getting all your comments and any constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. R&R!


	8. Nowhere to go

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling**  
**

A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please review to let us know what you think! And a thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! We really appreciate it! :) R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Nowhere to go**

Draco turned and ran in the opposite direction down the corridor, with the intention of getting as far away from the head girl as possible. When, after a few minutes he turned a corner and almost stepped on Mrs. Norris, he realised that Filtch finding him running around the castle at night would not be a good thing. Although the caretaker could not punish the head students for being out of bed after hours, Draco didn't particularly feel like wasting half his night arguing with the grumpy man.

Scanning his brain for any sort of appealing destination, only one thing came to him: the Slytherin common room. Turning on his heal, Draco headed towards the dungeons.

Draco found himself standing outside his old common room, only to realise he did not know the new password. Telling himself off for not reading his letter more carefully at the beginning of the year, which, he was sure, would have included the password, he reminded himself to ask Blaise for it the next day. He turned around and began to head sulkily back upstairs. Finally he had some freedom and he had nowhere to go! Maybe he would be able to convince Granger to visit her precious Gryffindor pals so he could have some time to himself…

As he walked past the door to the kitchens, another plan formed in Draco's mind.

* * *

Reaching the entrance to the head's common room, Hermione gave Sir Cadogan the password – Dumbledore – and after a few sweeping bows from the knight, she was let inside.

Sitting down at the table, Hermione put the finishing touches to her potions essay, which reminded her about the new scent she had smelt in the amortentia. She spent a few minutes trying to work out why it had appeared in the potion for her and, coming up with nothing, decided to take a bath.

Hermione turned on the taps, added her favourite orchid scented bubble bath, sank into the warm water and quickly dozed off.

* * *

Arms laden with all sorts of snacks the elves had forced on him, Draco stopped in front of the ludicrous portrait of Sir Cadogan. He really couldn't believe McGonagall had chosen such an idiot to guard the Head's common room, especially after what he had done in third year.

"Dumbledore," Draco said, before the knight could ask.

"You scoundrel! Stand and fight like a man!" Sir Cadogan roared at Draco as his portrait magically swang forwards to reveal the concealed doorway.

As he stepped inside, Draco looked around for Hermione. Finding she was not in the common room, he set himself up in front of the fireplace with his snack.

Draco finished his snack and lay down in front of the warm fire. It was then he noticed the scent in the air. He assumed it meant Hermione was having a bath and the image of her asleep in the bath swam to the front of his mind. Draco promptly pushed this picture away, but he couldn't rid the air of the aroma of orchids. The smell worried him. He was sure now that it was the same one he had smelt coming from the amortentia before it had exploded, but he refused to accept what it must mean. It wasn't possible he was attracted to Gr… No! He wouldn't even think that!

* * *

Hermione woke up for her nap and decided to dive deep into the bath. She reached the bottom and turned around to lie on her back, looking at the light above. When she could hold her breath no longer, Hermione swam back to the surface. As her head broke the surface Hermione screamed. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Hello! Having a nice bath?"

"Oh, Myrtle! You scared me! Please don't do that again!"

"It's not nice, is it? People scare me all the time!" Myrtle cried.

Hermione just stared at the ghost, not knowing what to say.

"You know," Myrtle continued, "the last person I came out to talk to in the bath was Harry, when he was trying to work out that golden egg."

Hermione almost swallowed some bath water. "Y- you helped Harry with that clue while he was in the BATH?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Myrtle said grumpily. "He was lucky there were plenty of bubbles…" Myrtle burst into high pitched giggles before she flew up and dived into the toilet.

* * *

Draco eyes snapped open and he found himself lying in front of the fireplace. He heard a scream coming from the bathroom and jumped up, running up the stairs and sticking his ear to the door. He was about to call out to Hermione when he heard voices. Confused, Draco wondered who it could be, as only he and Hermione had access to that bathroom.

"Hermi – Granger?" He called out. "What's going on in there? Is there someone in there with you?" As he said it, a thought popped into Draco's mind. What if there WAS someone in there with her? And he was interrupting them? Draco's cheeks flushed. But, he told himself, there couldn't be anyone else in there; no one else was allowed in there. Even so, jealousy crept up inside Draco before he could stop it.

_Draco! Don't you dare think that! You can't like a mudblood! She's the dirt under your feet! There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of anything to do with her!_ Draco's consciousness berated him.

_I'm not jealous!_ _I know she's a filthy mudblood! But… the orchids… why did I smell orchids?_ Draco answered.

_Forget the orchids! And get your ass away from this door!_

Draco listened to his conscience and went into his room. As he sat down he wondered when it had been that he had started listening to the voice inside his head. In fact, when had he begun letting anyone tell him what to do?

Draco sat on his bed for a few minutes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the smell of orchids.

And now he needed to pee. _Why does she always have to be in the bathroom when I need to pee?_ He asked himself, annoyed.

Getting up, Draco went back to the bathroom door and knocked. "GRANGER? I need to – uh – I need to use the bathroom!"

"What do I care?" came the response.

"Oh, come on! You've been in there for ages. Hurry up!"

"NO! Go use another bathroom."

Draco screamed, frustrated. "You're so infuriating, Granger!" He paused, but when he heard no move from Hermione to come out of the bathroom, he continued. "Screw it! I'm coming in. Make yourself… decent!"

He counted to fifteen and opened the door, covering his eyes with his hand. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione was only half way through pulling on her shirt when he walked in.

"Can I look?" he asked.

"NO! I'm not dressed yet!"

"Really?" Draco asked, pretending to peak.

It was Hermione's turn to scream. "You are such a complete ass, Draco Malfoy!"

"Why thank you, Granger," replied Draco sarcastically.

Hermione quickly finished pulling on her shirt, which was dripping yet as she had not had time to dry herself properly, and said, "Done. You can open your eyes."

Draco dropped his hand and stood speechless for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Going for the wet shirt look, I see," he said. "It suits you. Although, you might want to check next time to make sure your shirt isn't completely transparent. Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly, not trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Hermione's chest.

Hermione looked down and blushed, quickly crossing her arms across her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was too mortified to form any words.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to use the loo."

"Fine. But Myrtle was in here before, so I'd check the drains if I were you," Hermione warned, finding her voice again. "Not that you would have anything worth seeing," she added, laughing as she walked out of the bathroom.


	9. Alone At Last

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry this is late... life has become a bit hectic. Also, this chapter is a bit off a filler, so sorry about that as well... if things go well we will be able to update Odi again this weekend. *fingers crossed!* As always, please review! :)

* * *

**ALONE AT LAST**

The next morning, Draco woke up early. It took him a few seconds to remember the events of the previous day and then no time at all to wish it had all just been a dream. The faint feeling that there was something pulling him towards the door left him in no doubt that it was not a terrible nightmare. He took a moment to dwell on rude thoughts directed towards both Dumbledore and McGonagall, then got out of bed and went into the bathroom, once again checking for any hints of a certain female ghost. As he dressed, taking the time to make sure he looked good – he tried to convince himself this was for Pansy, although he knew it was a lie - he wondered what his mother would say once she found out that a mudblood would be spending half the holidays with them at Malfoy Manor.

When he was ready, Draco walked downstairs to the Common Room to find Hermione already up and sitting at the table, her head buried in her books.

"Good thing you finally decided to get your ass out of bed!" she said as she turned a page.

"Excuse me? Finally? It's only 6.30!" Draco exclaimed.

"You should have been up and ready thirty minutes ago," Hermione told him pointedly.

Draco stared at her, incredulous. "Since when do you dictate what time I get up?"

"I don't. McGonagall does."

Draco looked at the Head Girl blankly.

"Head duties," she explained.

"We have Head duties this morning?" Draco asked. This was clearly new information to him.

"Haven't you even read the roster I drew up?" When Draco shook his head, Hermione continued. "We patrol the corridors on Tuesday nights and on Thursday and Friday mornings. And," she looked at her watch, "we're late. Let's go."

As Hermione walked away from Draco, he was pulled after her. "Bloody royal hippogriff!" Draco exclaimed. "Is this really going to last the whole year?"

"Stop complaining and get a move on," Hermione responded angrily.

Together they climbed out of the portrait hole and walked for a few minutes in silence, before Draco asked, "Where are we patrolling?"

"Third floor corridor," Hermione answered simply.

They said nothing more, and as they walked, Draco's mind drifted back to their punishment. _What was Dumbledore's motive? Why was he so intent on making their – HIS – life so miserable? He could have just ordered them to spend more time together, but NO! They had to live together, not just at school, but during the holidays as well! What was his mother going to say? What would his father have said, having a mudblood in the house? He would be turning over in his grave right now._ At that thought, Draco forced himself to stop thinking of his family and tried to force his father's cold, icy glare out of his mind. His thoughts shifted back to the punishment. Asking him and Hermione to live together and get along was like trying to convince the great oaf Hagrid that Maxime was not, in fact a beautiful water nymph… An image of Hermione floating in the bath swam before Draco's eyes. At least one good thing could come of this: if he was cunning enough, he might be able to catch a few more glimpses of Hermione without very many clothes on. He smirked.

A few minutes later, they reached the third floor corridor and Draco couldn't help but ask, "How long do we have to patrol? I'm hungry."

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, it's not even seven o'clock."

His stomach growled, as if to prove his point, and Hermione reached into her bag before handing Draco an apple.

He took a hungry bite out of the apple, savouring the sweet juice that erupted in his mouth, then asked, "Are you always prepared?"

"I have to be." If the war had taught Hermione anything, it was to always be prepared for anything. Constant vigilance. "Anything could happen if I'm not."

"Yeah, everyone would starve to death."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Merlin, Granger, you've got to learn to take a joke!"

The rest of the patrol went smoothly, with nothing more interesting happening than Peeves dropping water bombs on passing students. At eight o'clock, Hermione and Draco headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled behind them as they walked through the oak doors.

Hermione turned around to find Ginny walking towards her. She raised her arm to wave, but before she could respond another, deeper voice called out "Draco!" This time Draco turned to see his best friend.

"Hey, Blaise."

"You're with him again?" Ron growled, walking up and looking pointedly at the blonde.

"Head duties, remember?" Hermione reminded him. "Hi, Ginny," she said warmly, turning to her.

As she reached them, Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug, then turned to Draco and dipped her head. "Ferret."

"Shut the fuck up, Weaslette!"

"Oh, ouch!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Will you both stop fighting? It's getting kind of tiring," Blaise interrupted.

"Being stuck to that git has got to be bloody tiring!" Ron said, pointing at Draco.

Draco whirled around to face Ron and growled at him. "Do you _want_ me to hex you?"

"I'd like to see you try," Ron smirked. "McGonagall is at the staff table."

"Both of you, just stop!" Hermione cried in frustration.

Draco said nothing further, instead storming up to their table, Hermione being pulled along in his wake.

The group made their way up to the table. They ate in silence until Draco remembered the detention he and Ron were meant to have that night.

"Weasel," he addressed Ron, "McGonagall told me to tell you that we've got our detention tonight. We're cleaning the potions classroom, without magic."

Ron glared at Draco. "Without magic? You can't be serious! This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Draco asked angrily.

"If you hadn't gone and blown up your potion, the classroom wouldn't even need cleaning!" Ron yelled at him.

"Hey! Don't you go blaming it all on me! It was Hermione's fault as well," Draco screamed back, completely oblivious to the fact that he had used Hermione's first name once again.

Ron, however, noticed and gaped at the Slytherin, completely forgetting the detention. He looked from Draco to Hermione and back again. "You – she – first name – since when?" He spluttered.

Everyone stared at Draco, open mouthed.

"What the hell is up with all of you?" he asked, still unaware of his blunder.

"Mate, you called Hermione by her first name. You've never done that before," Blaise explained.

"No, I didn't," said Draco, slowly, trying to remember.

"Yes, you did!" Ron told him accusingly. "Since when are you two on a first name basis?" he asked, turning to stare at Hermione.

"We're not!" she protested, while Draco turned red and spluttered incoherently.

Blaise grinned. "Are you two dating and you didn't tell us?"

Draco turned a deep shade of magenta. "MERLIN'S PANTS, BLAISE!" he yelled at his friend. "Me? Date her? You've got to be joking!"

Not satisfied with this answer, Ron asked Hermione, "Are you?"

"No!"

"It's this bloody unity thing! Having to live with each other and spent every bloody waking moment together!" Draco yelled in frustration. "This whole Head business is ridiculous!"

"I was kind of hoping that you were. Then you might have been able to finally accept that I'm friends with Myrtle." Blaise said, laughing.

"Man, I think you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey if you think you're dating a ghost!" Draco told his friend.

"Friends, Draco. Do I need to spell it for you? F – R – I –" Blaise began.

"I'm really not in the mood, Blaise. It's enough that I have to sit with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" Ron said, finally losing his temper. He stood up and drew his wand. "FUCK YOU!"

Right at that moment McGonagall appeared beside Ron, having rushed down from the staff table. "Language, Weasley! And put your wand away immediately!" she yelled at him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your appalling behaviour!" She looked around at the others in dismay. "It looks like my hopes for this table were too high. I'm going to have to ban everyone but the Heads from sitting at this table."

Draco scowled at Ron. "Thanks a lot, Weaselby."

"Don't blame me!" Ron screamed at Draco.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Mr Weasley," McGonagall said, strictly.

"Yes, Professor," Ron mumbled.

"He called Hermione a you-know-what, Professor," Ginny said in protest.

"I know very well what Mr Malfoy said, Miss Weasley, but I'm afraid your brother needs to learn to control his temper. Now, if you would all leave, quietly." She watched as Ginny, Ron and Blaise stood up and made their way over to their respective House tables.

As McGonagall turned and walked back up to the staff table, Draco said quietly, "Alone at last."

Hermione glared at him.

"Granger, you're not the only one who hasn't got any friends to sit with now, you know? And if you'll remember, it was your friend, not mine, who managed to get everyone banned so successfully."

Hermione ignored his comment and instead said, "I'm going to the bathroom, and then I have class. You've got a free period, so I really don't care what you do." She stood up and ran out of the Hall.


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters... That privilege belongs to Ms Rowling.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Did y'all catch the Drapple reference in the last chapter? ;) There was a little bit of confusion in the last chapter as to why Hermione could run out of the Great Hall without Draco and we just wanted to clear that up... When she has class without him, the bind force stretches. Also when either one of them has to use the loo (which maybe she did :P) Keep a look out for an AVPM reference in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to all of you who have been reviewing! We love getting your reviews and we really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Confessions**

Draco's eyes followed Hermione out of the Hall. He wondered if there would ever be a time when she wasn't mad at him. But then he realised he had two whole hours in which he could do whatever he liked without Hermione staring over his shoulder and this cheered him up immensely. Draco looked around the Hall and, seeing Blaise sitting alone at the Slytherin table, got up to go join him.

"Hey, Draco, where's Hermione?" Blaise asked when Draco sat down next to him without saying anything.

"She's got class."

"Really? When she ran out of the Hall it looked like she was about to cry."

"Oh, you know what girls are like. They cry over anything," Draco said, attempting to appear as though he didn't care.

Blaise shook his head. "You really don't get her, do you?"

"And you do?" Draco inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Not many people know this, but Hermione and I have been friends since first year. We met on the train, before we were all sorted."

"You've been friends with Herm – Granger since first year?" asked Draco, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I actually had a crush on her for almost three years," Blaise admitted.

Draco gaped at his friend. "Merlin, Blaise! How did you never tell me that?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Draco was quiet for a moment, before he admitted, "Okay, so that was a stupid question. We both know I would never have let you live it down. Sorry, man." He paused. "Did you two ever…"

"What, date?" Draco nodded. "Nah. Krum turned up before I could find the guts to ask her out."

"Ah, yeah, Krum."

"She looked so beautiful at the Yule Ball though," Blaise said, remembering.

Without even realising, Draco found himself nodding in agreement.

Blaise smirked. "So you agree?"

"What?" asked Draco, confused.

"You agree that she's beautiful."

Draco blushed slightly. "Oh… Err, I… I guess she's kind of attractive. For a mudblood, anyway."

Blaise shook his head and laughed. "You're hopeless," he told his friend.

"Hey! I am not hopeless!" Draco yelled. After a pause, during which Blaise only looked meaningfully at Draco, the latter continued. "You really think I'm that bad?" he asked, defeated.

"Yeah, mate, you really are."

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco said, with his head in his hands. "You're over her, right? I mean, you don't like her anymore?" he said, speaking into his hands.

"Definitely."

"Well…" Malfoy fidgeted in his seat. Inside, his heart was clashing with his mind on whether he should voice the inklings of feelings he might be having to Blaise. In the end his mind won out, but not before Blaise noticed the internal battle going on inside his friend. "Good," said Draco, "because I really don't understand how you could have had a crush on her in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Blaise said, slightly shocked at Draco's sudden change in attitude.

"Blaise, she's a mudblood," Draco said, with his usual air of superiority firmly back in place. "And you're a pureblood Slytherin. You're not right for each other."

"You're one to talk! You're hot for her!" Blaise said loudly.

"I am not!" Draco screamed, going pink and reaching over to clamp his hand over Blaise's mouth. "And don't say it so loudly!"

"But you _are_," Blaise said, tearing Draco's hand away from his face.

"Shut up! People might hear you!" Annoyed that his best friend was not taking the matter seriously enough, Draco pulled out his wand and threatened, "Do you want me to silence you?"

Blaise raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calm down. And you probably have a point. You don't want Pansy finding out about this. Who knows what she'll do!"

"Ah, fuck. Pansy. I forgot about her. Remember when we three were kids and people called us 'The Chaotic Trio'?"

"Yeah, she was a nightmare. Wouldn't want her to unleash her powers on _you_!"

"I told you, I am not hot for Granger. There is no reason for Pansy to unleash her powers on me because , unlike you, I have taste!"

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, right. And you call the multitudes of Slytherin girls you've spent quality time with 'taste'?

"Shut up!"

"Not until you admit you like Hermione," Blaise said stubbornly.

Draco was quiet for a moment. He knew his friend well enough to know he wasn't going to give in easily. "Well then you better not tell anyone!" Draco said seriously. "I couldn't handle it if people found out I like – I MIGHT – Oh, bloody orchids!" he finished quietly.

"That's Hermione favourite flower. Why are you cursing them?" Blaise asked, curious.

"It is?"

"Yeah, haven't you smelt it on her? She reeks of the stuff. She has orchid scented bubble bath and shampoo and perfume… the lot!"

"I know," Draco growled. "Our common room is filled with the smell of bloody orchids. And even then I couldn't work out where the smell of Amortentia came from!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Draco wished he could take them back. He hadn't meant to give Blaise that particular piece of information.

"AHA! See! You DO like her! Drakie-poo likes Herman," he started chanting, with an air of triumph.

"Shhh! Keep that to yourself, alright?" said Draco, annoyed that his friend appeared so cheerful. "Or I'll turn you into a Skrewt!" he added for good measure.

Blaise ignored him and kept chanting.

"I mean it, Blaise. I WILL hex you! And you know I hate being called 'Drakie-poo'."

"Yeah? Try telling Pansy that."

Draco ignored this. At least he had stopped his ridiculous chanting.

"What am I going to do, Blaise? How the hell do I get out of this one?"

"Be nice to her. Be yourself. Just take away all that mudblood business," Blaise suggested.

"But she doesn't like me when I'm myself!" Draco protested. "When I'm myself I do stupid things, like walk in on her in the bath." Seeing the look that had appeared on Blaise's face, Draco added, "Accidently!"

"_You walked in on her?!_"

"It was an accident! She forgot to lock the door! And anyway, I didn't see anything. There were too many bubbles."

"But you _walked in on her_! While she was _in the bath_! NAKED! I'm jealous," he added.

"I thought you said you don't have feelings for her anymore," Draco said, looking at Blaise sceptically.

"I don't. But what guy in this castle wouldn't want to catch a glimpse of what's under all those baggy clothes?"

"True," Draco conceded, letting his mind wander. "Oh man, those legs… wow."

Both boys sat quietly for a moment, engrossed by the image now floating before their eyes.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Merlin, what am I saying! I can't – I don't – Merlin's beard!"

"Calm down, Draco. It's not a sin."

"But she's a mud – muggleborn! And she's in GRYFFINDOR! And she's Perfect – Vanquisher of the Dark Lord – Potter's friend!"

Blaise sighed. "You really are a stubborn prat, you know that?"

"Which is exactly why it doesn't matter if I like her, because she will never like me back."

Blaise banged his head on the table to show his frustration. "I hate you, Draco."

"That's ok. You're not the one I can smell in Amortentia."

Blaise raised his head and stared at his friend.

"Oh, I came to visit you last night, after hours, but I got to the entrance to the common room and realised I don't know the password," Draco said remembering, and making an attempt to change the subject.

"It's Parseltongue. Why did you want to visit so late?"

"To get away from spending all day and all night with Herm – Granger. It can get tiring," Draco explained.

"You could just call her 'Hermione', you know?"

"You saw what happened before when I did that in front of the others! And if I start calling her 'Hermione' in front of you, it's going to start slipping out in front of other people as well. They're going to get suspicious. Weasel already is."

"Who cares what Weasley thinks?"

"It's not as simple as that. I can't just announce to the world that I, Draco fucking Malfoy, Slytherin bully and heir to the Malfoy fortune, am in lo – like Hermione Granger, perfect muggleborn Gryffindor princess!"

"Did you almost say what I think you almost said?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"No!" Draco said firmly. "And you better bloody not tell anyone, Zabini! If anyone finds out, especially Granger, or Potter and Weasel, I'll never hear the end of this. My family will probably disown me! You won't live much longer, either," he added as an afterthought.

"'Course I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I have other things to worry about than your love life."

"Things like your own love life?" Draco grinned. "What's happening with that lately?

"Nothing," Blaise said, much too quickly.

"I knew it!" It was Draco's turn to feel triumphant. "Who is it? Who's the lucky lady that's going to be getting some of your attention?" he winked.

Blaise said nothing, but at that moment Ginny and Luna walked into the Hall and he looked up. Draco watched his friend for a moment before his mouth fell open.

"Seriously? Oh, man, come on! That one you can't have! I know she's hot, but Potter will _kill_ you!"

Blaise looked at Draco, shocked, before realising what the latter was saying. "What? Weasley? No! I don't like Ginny!"

"But," Draco started, confused, before realisation dawned and he laughed. "Oh, Blaise, really? LUNA?"

"Oi! I didn't laugh at you!" Blaise said, annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's Luna!" Draco looked back towards the girls that had just entered the hall. "You know, you're not wrong. She's not half bad, once you get passed the radish earring and spectrespecs." He stifled another laugh.

Blaise glared at Draco. "Don't insult her."

"I didn't," said Draco, surprised. "Didn't you hear me? I just said she's pretty decent."

"You're my best friend, so I told you I like her, but don't insult her in front of me," he said seriously. "What would you do if I said to you that Hermione is an ugly prude with frumpy clothes and frizzy hair?"

Without thinking, Draco's hand went to his wand. They sat staring at each other for a second, before relaxing. "Oh, shit. We're really in deep, aren't we?"

"Yup," said Blaise, "deeper than the Giant Squid."

"At least people won't judge you for dating Luna though. I mean, you've dated inter-house before."

"Draco, you just don't get it. If you really like Hermione, you shouldn't care what other people think."

Draco sat quietly for a moment. He guessed Blaise was probably right, but he still couldn't throw the feeling that if people found out he liked Hermione, someone he had fought with and hated for the past seven years, it would go down a lot harder than if they found out Blaise was dating Luna. Luna might have a reputation for being a bit loony, but Blaise was popular with students from all the houses and they wouldn't give him as much slack about it.

The boys sat there for a while, side by side, both thinking of girls and the problems they posed. Neither boy had ever had a problem with the ladies, but now they had no idea how to go about dealing with their current predicaments.

The clock chimed eleven and Malfoy felt the force come back, gentle at first but then getting stronger. He muttered an excuse to Blaise about having to use the bathroom and dashed off upstairs to meet Hermione before the pull of the binding spell swept him off his feet.

Draco met Hermione as he rounded a corner on the first floor and almost ran into her.

"Oh, hi," she said, startled.

"Hi," he replied, not meeting her eyes and feeling awkward after his conversation with Blaise.

"Let's go, we have Herbology," Hermione said, and Draco fell into step beside her, descending the stairs he had just climbed.


	11. Detention

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling

A/N: It's time for Hermione to give Draco his first task! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Detention**

After a very boring and slightly uncomfortable dinner on their own, Draco and Hermione headed down to the dungeons for their detention. Usually Hermione would be happy to be spending the evening with Ron, but she was sure Draco's presence would make it a very uncomfortable couple of hours for all of them. Ron's attitude towards Malfoy had become even more strained than usual as a result of the latter spending so much time with Hermione.

They knocked on the door and Slughorn's voice told them to enter.

"Ah, good evening you two. We are just waiting on Mr Weasley – Oho, here he is, right on time. Now, you all know why you are here. Miss Granger, you can use your wand and will be cleaning over on the other side of the room. Boys, you will be using the muggle method of cleaning and will be on this side of the room. Once you're done, you may go," the professor explained.

"Yes, Professor," answered Hermione, while Draco merely grunted and Ron said nothing – he was too busy glaring at Malfoy to notice Professor Slughorn had finished speaking.

"Granger, Malfoy, the Headmistress has asked me to tell you that your force won't be operating tonight. I have no gargoyle's idea what she means, but I assume you do?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered once again.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

Both Hermione and Draco ignore him as Slughorn continued. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work." And with that the professor left them alone, trusting them to get the job done without supervision.

Hermione immediately walked to her side of the room and began muttering cleaning spells. "You two had better get started," she called across the room.

After no more than 15 minutes, Hermione announced, "I'm done, please don't kill each other," and left.

Ron scowled. "She could have at least helped us out a bit," he muttered.

"Do you never stop complaining?" asked Draco.

"You're such a prick, you know that Malfoy? No wonder Hermione hates spending so much time with you."

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco snarled.

"I'll do what I want, Ferret."

Draco flinched and his hand momentarily moved towards the pocket where he kept his wand.

"What? Are you trying to hex me now?"

"I would, but you're not worth the trouble," Draco replied calmly.

Ron spent a couple of minutes scrubbing the floor furiously, before Draco asked, "Do you love her?"

Ron started.

"Yeah, I thought so," Draco said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron's face had turned red.

"You're in love with Granger," said Draco simply. "Everyone can see it, you know. You couldn't make it any more obvious if you tried."

Ron stared at him, open mouthed.

"Even Hermione knows," Draco continued, lying easily. "She laughs about it you know, saying that you are so far from subtle, but so clueless not to pick up her rejections. Why do you think she's stopped spending time with you?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron lunged at him.

Malfoy, who was ready for the attack, jumped out of the way and whipped out his wand before Ron could touch him. "You'll have to be faster than that, you stinking blood traitor! IMPEDIMENTA!"

The effect of the spell was to slow Ron down, so that by the time he drew his wand and yelled "Stupify!" Draco had already followed with his next spell.

"Flipendo!" he threw at Ron, who was knocked back into the desk behind him, causing the stunning spell to miss its target and hit the opposite wall.

"I'll make you pay for that one, Malfoy!"

"Expelliarmus! And how are you going to do that?" Draco asked, catching Ron's wand effortlessly.

Ron gave a roar of frustration and ran at Malfoy, punching him in the stomach in an attempt to force him to drop his wand.

The impact caused Draco to take a step back, but he didn't drop either wand. Recovering quickly, he pointed both wands at Ron, thought _LEVICORPUS!_ and Ron was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Now, Weasel. That's wasn't nice."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ron said upside-down.

"We're not filthy muggles, so we shouldn't fight like them," he continued, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Put me down, Ferret!"

"Only if you apologise."

Ron kept quiet.

"Okay, have it your way. Rictusempra!"

Ron began twitching, trying to keep from laughing.

"Apologise you freckle faced oaf."

"N – n – no!" Ron managed in between bouts of now uncontrollable laughter.

Draco let the spell continue for a minute more and then ended it. "Fine, don't apologise if you don't want to. I'm not going to waste my time anymore. I can think of better ways to spend my evening." _Liberacorpus_, he thought, and Ron came crashing down to land on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ron complained, rubbing his back.

Draco merely laughed and chucked Ron's wand back.

The boys spent the rest of their detention in silence. Ron had had his ego bruised enough that night not to try anything further with Malfoy, and instead contented himself with frequent glares in the Slytherin's direction.

When they finished it was almost nine thirty. Draco stood up, said "See you round, Weaselby," and left, leaving a very disgruntled Ron behind him.

Walking into the common room, Draco found Hermione slumped on the couch in front of the fire.

"What, you don't have any homework that needs doing?" he asked, surprised to see her not working.

"I already finished it," she replied.

Draco didn't reply. He still had three essays and a star chart to complete, but was too tired to even think about it. Instead he sat down in the fireside armchair.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione gasped loudly.

Draco started. "What?" he asked, looking around.

"I just remembered, I have to give you the first thing on my list," Hermione said, a little too happily for Draco's liking.

"Oh, yeah… Get it over with then," he said unenthusiastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where her quill and parchment were sitting, Draco following behind her. She sat down at the table and began to write, Draco eyeing her closely, hoping she wasn't writing anything too horrible.

"Here," she said, handing him the piece of parchment.

Draco took it and read: _Be nice to Gryffindors, especially my friends._

"Really? That's it?" he asked surprised.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? You have a hard enough time being nice to anyone, let alone Gryffindors. You know that includes _Harry Potter _and _Ron Weasley_, right?" Hermione confirmed smugly.

Draco's thoughts stumbled for a moment. He had indeed momentarily forgotten that fact. Quickly composing himself, he said, "Yes, I know. And I CAN be nice you know."

"I really doubt that," she mumbled.

"Hey! I can be!"

"Okay then. Show me."

"Sorry?"

"Show me that you can be nice," Hermione clarified.

"Err…" Put on the spot, Draco was lost for words.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, as though Draco had just confirmed her argument. "Well now we're even. I have to be polite to you, and you have to be pleasant to me." She turned and started making her way back to the chair by the fire, Draco following.

"I guess it does," Draco agreed, then added, "_Hermione_," putting emphasis on her name in an attempt to sound nicer.

Hermione started, coming to a halt. Draco bumped into her before taking a quick step back. She looked at him for a moment before asking, "Does this mean you want to be on a first name basis, Malfoy?"

_Oh, flaming royal hippogriff!_ he thought to himself. Now he'd done it. Of course he wanted to be on a first name basis with Hermione. That's what his whole conversation with Blaise had been about that morning, hadn't it? But he couldn't tell _her_ that! "Err…" he said, to buy himself some time.

"Well?" Hermione asked persistently.

"Well," said Draco, thinking fast, "you want me to be nice to all you Gryffindors… So I guess that means I have to call you all by your first names." Draco sat down in one of the armchairs.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Alright," she said slowly.

"Alright," he repeated, "_Hermione_." He was already loving being able to say her name without it being awkward or shocking.

Hermione sat down on the couch without saying anything.

"What, you're not going to call me Draco?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Is it really that hard, _Hermione_?"

"I just – I don't –" Draco looked at her expectantly. "Fine," she huffed. "Draco. There, I said it. Are you happy?" Hermione had gone extremely red and was looking at the floor.

Hearing Hermione say his name sent shivers down Draco's spine; seeing her turn red when she said it was just the galleon atop a pile of sickles.

They were sitting across from each other in front of the fire. Not knowing what came over him Draco got up and took a step towards Hermione. "Why does saying my name make you so uncomfortable?"

"I – I don't know," she stammered, still slightly pink in the cheeks.

He took another step towards her; he was now standing right in front of Hermione, looking down at her face. "Really?"

"Y – yes." It was almost a question, and sent her face red again.

Draco knelt down so their faces were only inches apart. "I think I know, Hermione, why you can't say my name," he told her quietly, almost whispering. "But you're smart. You'll work it out soon enough."

He was close enough that Hermione could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. It was almost as though he was going to – _No, he wouldn't_, Hermione thought.

Draco held that position a few seconds longer, then stood up suddenly, said 'Goodnight, Hermione," and went upstairs to his room.


	12. Madam Puddi-Whatsits

Disclaimer: The world and the characters belong to Ms Rowling. People should really know this by now. :)

A/N: Oh Merlin, I (Willow) can't even begin to apologise enough for the length of time it has taken us to post this. I've been studying for and taking my final high school exams for the past couple of months so life has been very busy and unfortunately Odi had to be put on hold. Rain has been extremely patient with me, and I hope you guys will be just as understanding. The good news is though, we can promise the next chapter within a week (most likely). End of exams means holidays, and holidays mean lots more free time, which means more Odi writing. :D Sorry again. Please forgive us!

Heya guys! This is Rain now. Again, sorry for the super long delay. It's not just Willow, I have been getting a bit of emotional breakdowns these weeks and I have been unbelievably busy *sighs* We missed you all! Well I should shut up now, enjoy!

This chapter isn't super eventful, but it's important all the same. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Madam Puddi-Whatsits**

As Draco walked up the stairs to his dorm, he wondered what had come over him. Why in Salazar's name had he said those things to Hermione? And more importantly, what could possibly have possessed him into almost kissing her!

_Bloody bastard, when will you __ever listen to me? _his conscience said, returning to berate him once again.

_Oh, can't you just shut the bloody hell up already? _Draco groaned.

_Not when you need some sense drilled into your brain!_

_I don't need you to tell me that that was a stupid thing to do! I worked that out for myself, thanks_, he thought miserably.

_Bloody hell, Draco. You considered kissing her you bloody moron!_ Draco could almost see his conscience pulling his hair out in frustration. _How do you expect me to shut up when you go and do things like that?_

_No I didn't! I was never going to actually kiss her,_ he denied, even though he knew it was a lie.

_Yes you were! You were going to plant your lips right over her filthy mudblood mouth,_ his conscience said exasperatedly.

_Over her muggleborn mouth!_ Draco corrected.

_See! You just admitted it! _it said, sounding particularly smug.

_Fine. You win. I was going to kiss her,_ he conceded. Now that he had been forced to admit it, the scene that had happened down in the common room scared him almost as much as it excited him. He had actually wanted to snog Hermione Granger. Hermione - freaking - Granger!

'It must have been that bloody conversation I had with Blaise this morning.' Draco said aloud, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for his actions.

_They are all messing with your mind. Listen to ME. I am your conscience after all. I know you best,_' said his mind, trying to convince him.

"Maybe you're right..." And with that, Draco went to bed.

* * *

Hermione had not moved from her position on the couch, she could still feel the tingling on her cheek, where Draco's breath had touched her.

"What the hell just happened?" she said quietly, more than a little stunned.

Suddenly her conscious began to sing annoyingly_. He __**likes **__you! He wants to __**kiss **__you! He wants to_ _**hold**__ you! He wants to __**marry**__ you!_

_Shut up!_ Hermione thought, blushing. _We both know that's not true!_

_Are you sure?_ Her conscience asked. _Because, from where I'm sitting, it sure looked like it!_

_But it's not logical! We're enemies. We have been for seven years!_

_Since when is Draco logical? _Her conscience countered. _And anyway, you've heard the saying 'Opposites attract'._ If consciences could wink, Hermione was sure hers would have done then.

_Oh, shut up,_ she told it. _ You're not helping._

Miraculously, her conscience disappeared, apparently better behaved than Malfoy's. Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of the crazy thoughts, before standing and going up to her bedroom.

* * *

In the morning Draco pretended nothing out of the ordinary had happened the previous night and Hermione followed his lead. After breakfast they headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It would be their first Defence class of the year, the Wednesday class being cancelled due to the explosion which caused most of the class to spend the lesson in the hospital wing.

The class waited outside in anticipation. As of yet, they did not know who their teacher would be. Unusually, the new teacher had not been at the welcome feast, or any other meals in the Great Hall.

At nine o'clock the door unlocked itself and swung open to allow the class to enter. Walking inside to take their seats, the students looked for their teacher, who was still missing. Hermione and Draco again sat in the back row next to Blaise, with Harry and Ron sitting in front of them once more. Pansy was stuck on the other side of Blaise, scowling because she couldn't sit next to Draco.

"Blaise," Draco began quietly, "that conversation we had yesterday… Well, it caused an… An incident."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Really? What kind of incident?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

Draco glanced at Hermione and then at Pansy. "Not here," he hissed. "And it's not what you're thinking. It could easily have turned out much worse though."

Blaise nodded, agreeing that the middle of a classroom was probably not the best place to have this type of conversation. "Where?"

"I'll come to the common room tonight. If you're lucky. I might decide not to tell you. After all, it's your fault it happened."

"My fault?" Blaise questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. And now that you've mentioned it you have to tell me, whether you want to or not." He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and winked at Draco, smirking. "You wouldn't want to spill all your secrets in front of a full Slytherin Common Room, would you?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I brewed it, didn't I? Are you actually surprised? Maybe spending so much time with the Gryffindor has made you forget us Slytherins' true nature."

"Shut up," said Draco, stung. "You know Verituserum is banned at Hogwarts. I could confiscate it from you," he threatened.

"Yes, but you wouldn't," Blaise said smugly.

Before Draco could respond, the new teacher entered the room to gasps from most of the students and a 'Bloody Hell' from Ron.

"Morning everyone," Bill Weasley greeted his class.

"What in the name of Merlin's most saggy pants are you doing here, Bill?" Ron said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at his older brother.

"It's _Professor_ now, Ronald," Bill said smirking. "We are in class and I am your teacher.

"Why didn't you tell us Bill was going to be our teacher?" Harry asked Ron.

"I had no idea!" Ron yelled. "And you've lost your marbles if you think I'm going to call you Professor," he said turning back to his brother.

"How would you like to explain that to McGonagall?" Bill threatened, obviously enjoying himself.

Ron just scowled.

"Or maybe," Bill continued, walking over to Ron and whispering into his ear, "you want me to call you Ickle Ronniekins."

Ron gasped and turned red. "You wouldn't!"

Bill shrugged. "I might." He paused, then added, "I would tell mum though."

Ron became the colour of his loosely done up tie, crossed his arms and refused to say anything else.

Harry put his hand up, and when Bill nodded in his direction, asked, "Er, Sir, what are you doing here."

"No need to call me 'Sir', Harry," Bill said, chuckling at the look he received from Ron. "I'm you're new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But what about Gringotts, and Fleur?" Hermione piped up.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Bill smiled. "I've retired from Gringotts. And Fleur is in Hogsmeade. I eat and sleep there, which is why you've never seen me at meals. Fleur is working at Madam Puddi-whatsits." He frowned, trying to remember the name.

"Madam Puddifoot's," Parvati said eagerly. "That's a lovely place!"

"Yes, Puddifoot's," Bill said, and Draco could tell that he didn't agree with Pavarti that it was 'a lovely place', and couldn't help but agree with the teacher. Evidently, he wasn't the only one agreeing with Bill. He could see grimaces on many of the boy's faces, all of them remembering dates they had been on to that horribly pink café.

"Well, back to the lesson," Bill announced. "I've decided to give you a quiz," he said to a groan from everyone but Hermione. "But don't worry, this one is very easy. It's just to gauge where you are all up to. It won't even count towards your grades." This made the class feel a lot better, with the exception of Ron.

"You're not going to be a very popular teacher if you keep springing random tests on us, you know?" Ron said, still angry.

"Don't be rude, Ronald, or I will tell Mum," Bill said sternly.

Draco leaned over to Blaise and said, "He might be a Weasley, but I think I'm going to like Bill."

Blaise laughed and nodded in agreement.

Bill called for silence and then handed out the quiz. Once everyone had finished he let the class go, even though there was still twenty minutes left of the lesson.

Hermione headed outside to the courtyard, followed closely by Draco, Ron, Harry, Neville, Blaise and Pansy. When they arrived at the courtyard, Ron burst into colourful swear words and complaints about his brother.

"I can't believe the git didn't tell me he was going to be our teacher. And he is completely bonkers if he thinks I'm going to call him Professor! He used to jinx my teddy bears to chase me around my room!" He yelled.

"Shut up, Weasel," Pansy groaned. "At least he's relatively easy on the eye."

Ron faked vomiting while the others stared at her in shock. The Gryffindor's had never heard Pansy compliment anyone before, and Blaise and Draco had never heard her say anything nice about a Gryffindor before.

"What?" she asked shrugging. "It's true."

Draco snickered, making Pansy punch him playfully then try to change the subject. "Draco, why are we sitting with _them_?" she asked, looking pointedly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I've told you, Pansy," Draco said, frustrated, "I've got to spend more time with Hermione because of this bloody unity thing McGonagall thought up."

Everyone's jaws dropped at Draco's use of Hermione's first name.

"In the name of Salazar! Will you guys grow up?!" Draco said, annoyed.

"But – you – you called her Her – Hermione!" Neville stammered.

"And?" Draco asked.

"You never use her first name!"

"Draco's right," Hermione said to more gasps. "I don't see what is so surprising."

"What the hell, Granger?" Pansy said, sounding almost angry.

"When did this happen, though?" Blaise asked.

Draco chose to ignore Pansy and answered Blaise's question. "I – um – well we thought – we thought we should give up with the last names stuff since we are – well since we are living together and all – it – yeah…" he trailed off feeling slightly self-conscious. Then he added, "It was Hermione's idea."

Hermione shot him a glare. "Yeah we – er – we thought it was more – er – comfortable."

"But you guys HATE each other!" Ron said. "Right?" he added uncertainly.

"Err –" Hermione said, unsure how to respond.

"We – we don't – we –" Draco stumbled, getting very red. "Can you guys just drop it? It's really not a big deal."

"It kind of is," said Blaise.

Draco shot him a look, trying to tell him to shut up.

"And I think there is something you're not telling us," he continued.

"Shut it, Zabini," Draco hissed.

"Oh, Draco, I do hope Alfred, Theo and Goyle will come to our little party, eh?" he said, patting his pocket which Draco knew held the vial of truth serum.

"We're not going to need a party, Blaise," Draco said meaningfully.

"What are they talking about?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. She was just as confused as Ron.

"It's none of your business, Weas – Ron," Draco said, his task making him use Ron's first name.

More jaws dropped. "What the bloody hell is up with you, Malfoy?" Ron yelled at him.

"I'm trying this new thing. It's called SURPRISE!" Draco replied sarcastically.

Just then, the clock chimed ten, signalling the start of the next class. Everyone went back inside to their respective classes, all thoroughly confused by the conversation they had just had.


	13. Unwanted Revelations

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that we are not Joanne Rowling and we do not own any of these characters.

A/N: Sorry for another long delay! Holidays proved to be far busier than we imagined! Apologies also for the not-very-exciting nature of this chapter... We can however promise the next chapter (which is much more exciting - and, spoiler alert, includes some Quidditch) in the next few days... it's finished, and just needs to be edited by our amazing beta reader, Jennasaurus.

For those of you that are Starkid fans, see if you can catch the AVPS reference ;P

Thank you to all those of you who have been reviewing! Sorry we haven't been able to message you all back. We do appreciate any and all reviews we get, so please keep it up! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Unwanted Revelations**

That night, Draco left the common room exactly on nine thirty. He didn't say where he was going and Hermione didn't ask. She was glad he was buggering off somewhere. She had asked Ginny and Luna to come and visit her at 9.45 in the hope that Draco would use his night time freedom to get out of the common room, allowing the girls to talk without fear of being overheard or interrupted.

Only a few minutes after Draco left, there was a knock on the portrait door and Hermione heard Sir Cadogan greet her friends.

"Hello, my fair ladies. Why have you come here, past curfew?"

"We've come to see our friend, good Sir Knight," Luna responded, and Hermione could picture her curtsying to the deranged knight.

To save her friends any further futile conversation with the portrait, Hermione walked over and opened the door herself.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Granger. How art thou tonight?"

Hermione was about to respond when she was tackled inside by Ginny, who had thrown herself on Hermione in a hug.

"Thanks for coming," she said to her friends. "I just need to talk about some stuff, you know?"

Ginny nodded, looking around. "_He's_ not here, is he?"

"No. He just left actually. Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to have to kick him out or something."

"This really is a very nice common room," said Luna looking around. She skipped over to the chair in front of the fire and sat down before adding, "Oh, soft!"

"It really is. Even the green and silver aren't too bad in here," Ginny admitted.

She and Hermione went to join Luna by the fire as Luna asked, "What did you want to talk to us about, Hermione?"

"Quite a bit. It's about – er – well, it's mostly about Draco," Hermione said quietly.

"Neville told us you are calling each other by your first names now," Luna said, unsurprised.

"Yeah, Harry told me. And Ron. He couldn't seem to get over it. So it's true?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Yeah, it's true," said Hermione, looking down at her hands.

"When did this happen?" Ginny demanded. "What has been happening between you two? Not so long ago you hated each other!"

"I know we did," Hermione said, "but it's different when you have to live together. It was just so… so formal using our surnames all the time and…" she stopped, not sure how much to tell them.

"What is it, Hermione?" said Luna knowingly. "We won't judge you."

"Well," Hermione began and Ginny nudged her to continue. "I guess I need to start from the beginning…" Both girls nodded eagerly. "Well, on Tuesday night, he – er – he kind of walked in on me while I was taking a bath…"

Luna giggled, while Ginny's mouth fell open. "What do you mean KIND OF?"

"Ok, well he did walk in on me while I was taking a bath."

"WHEN YOU WERE NAKED?" Ginny screamed.

"Shhh," Hermione hushed her. "I don't need the whole castle to know! But yes, Ginny. How often do you bathe fully clothed?"

Luna laughed, so much that she almost fell off the chair.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked her, horrified.

"Well - haha – he - haha – he walked in on you and – haha – well you were – haha – you were naked – haha – and then – haha – you asked Ginny if she bathes with clothes on – haha!"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, worried about their friend's sanity.

"That's not funny, Luna," Ginny yelled. "It's horrific! And disgusting!" She then turned to Hermione and screamed at her too, "Details, woman! I need details!"

Hermione was a bit taken aback, but proceeded to tell her friends about Draco walking in on her in the bath. When she was finished, Ginny was stifling horrified giggles, but Luna was quite calm.

"Well it seems it was an accident. And from the sounds of it, he wouldn't have seen anything because of the bubbles," Luna said rationally.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing!" Hermione said.

"I guess not," agreed Luna.

"But that doesn't explain why you are using each other's first names now," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, it's because of the unity thing, really. McGonagall said we have to be nice to each other, and so Draco said that it means we have to call each other by our first names," Hermione rushed.

"It was his idea?!" Ginny said, completely surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Wow!"

"Yeah… but there's more," Hermione told them tentatively.

"Spill!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Well, he called me 'Hermione', and I didn't respond, and he – he asked me if I was going to say his name or – or not. And I – I said it, but it made me really uncomfortable…" she began.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable?" Luna interrupted.

"Shh! Let her finish!" Ginny said angrily.

"I – I don't – know. He asked me that as well and I said I didn't know." Hermione answered Luna.

"Go on!" Ginny urged.

Hermione told them how Draco had stood up and moved closer to her, whispering in her ear and almost…

"OH MY MERLIN! HE DIDN'T!" Ginny yelped. "DID HE?"

"NO!" Hermione screamed back. "Not quite."

"Thank Godric!"

"He told me I was smart and that sooner or later I will know why saying his name makes me uncomfortable."

"Strange," Ginny commented. "I wonder what he was thinking."

"I thought it was obvious what he was thinking," Luna said.

"What?" both Hermione and Ginny asked at once.

"He thinks you like him, Hermione." Luna said, unfazed. "Either that or he had wrackspurts in his brain that day."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Ginny seemed to think it a plausible explanation. "You know, that actually makes sense. It would be a very Malfoy thing to do, to think that you like him. He is so full of himself he probably thinks he could have any girl in this school at the drop of a wand."

"But I _don't_ like him!" Hermione protested.

"Of course you don't. But he thinks you do," Luna said. "And you know, Ginny, I'm not sure he's so full of himself anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Well, lately, when I've seen him bullying first years, he doesn't look like he _wants_ to, but that he's just doing it because his reputation demands it of him."

"You know, Hermione, I think Luna might be right. I've notice that too. I still hate his ferret guts, but I think he's losing some of his – evilness. I wonder if it has anything to do with his father dying in the war? I always thought they were as cosy as Hagrid and Norbert – I mean, Norberta," she giggled.

Hermione chuckled at the mention of the dragon. "You might be right. But it still doesn't explain why he's been acting so differently towards me."

"Maybe he likes you," suggested Luna.

This caused Ginny to actually fall off her chair. "Impossible," she said, pulling herself off the floor. "He may be acting a bit differently, but he's still Draco Bloody Malfoy, previous Death Eater and King of Slytherin. It must just be this ridiculous unity thing and having to live together. It's getting to you both."

Hermione, who had been stunned into silence, could do nothing more than nod, hoping beyond all hope that Ginny was right.

* * *

Draco had left the common room as soon as he could and had headed straight for the Slytherin dungeon. He knew that if he didn't tell Blaise what had happened soon, his friend wouldn't hesitate in giving him the veritaserum, and, knowing Blaise, it would probably be in front of the whole school.

"Parseltounge," Draco said, when he reached the wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

The common room was full of students, though it didn't take Draco long to find Blaise, who was sitting with Theodore Nott and a sleeping Goyle in the best seats in front of the fire.

"Oh, hey, Draco, you popped in," Blaise said gleefully.

Draco merely nodded. There was no spare seat around his friends, so he poked Goyle, intending to make him give up the armchair.

Goyle sprang up, wand out, and screamed "Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"Oh, give it a rest, Goyle. Go sleep in your dorm," Draco said, taking the now empty seat.

Blaise rolled his eyes as Goyle slumped over to the boys' dormitories.

"No smarter than a flobberworm, that one," Draco commented, looking in Goyle's direction and causing Blaise to laugh.

"Very mature, guys," Theo said.

"Oh shut up, Theo," Draco told him, annoyed.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Theo.

"Nothing. Just do me a favour and go find something to keep yourself busy, will you? I need to talk to Blaise about something," Draco said, before adding quietly, "before he makes me spill it in front of the entire house."

"I see… there's a secret and you don't want to tell me. Just like old times then, eh?"

"Just piss off. Look, that girl over there looks like she could do with some company."

Theo looked in the direction Draco was pointing and blushed slightly. "I'm not going to talk to Tracy Davis. She's completely bonkers."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Then don't talk to her. I'm sure the two of you could find some other activities to entertain yourselves."

"Testy tonight, aren't you," Theo said, before standing up and going to sit with some other boys on the opposite side of the common room.

As soon as he left, Draco cast 'muffliato' around himself and Blaise to stop anyone else listening in on their conversation.

"Ok, spill," Blaise commanded.

"Well," Draco began slowly. "You know that conversation we had yesterday morning?"

"Yeah," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows.

"I think it – confused me or something … made me do something… well… stupid…"

"I doubt it's really that stupid, Draco. If it was, you would be denying it at all costs!"

"I would be! But you've got that bloody vial of veritaserum, remember? And I prefer to tell you of my own accord, rather than have you slip me some during breakfast."

"Good point," Blaise smirked. "So what did you do?"

"McGonagall told us that we have to be nice to each other, because of the unity thing, right? Well, for some reason I got it into my head that that meant we have to call each other by our first names…" Blaise nodded; he knew this already.

"And?"

"I don't know what came over me! I honestly don't! It was like someone had me under the Imperius curse or something!"

"What happened?" Blaise pressed, excited.

"Well, I – err – I knelt in front of her and I – err – I almost…" Draco broke off, not able to admit it.

"You kissed her?!" Blaise said triumphantly.

Draco blushed deeply. "No! Well, almost…"

"Damn."

"Excuse me?"

"You should have snogged her, Draco!"

"You're barking!"

"Maybe, but you like her!" Blaise said slowly and loudly, as though trying to explain to a deaf person.

"But that doesn't mean I can go around and start snogging the Chosen One's best friend! We went over this yesterday! And besides, she would probably curse me to hell and back if I ever touched her."

"How do you know she didn't want you to kiss her?"

Draco pulled up his sleeve and stuck out his arm, revealing his mark. Though it had considerably faded since the war, he hadn't been able to get rid of it no matter how many spells and potions he tried. "That's how," Draco spat.

"But the war's over!"

Draco stood up suddenly, pulling his sleeve back down. "I can't erase my past, Blaise! It left a permanent mark on all of us," he said, turning and walking out of the common room, annoyed that his friend, apparently a recent optimist, didn't understand.

Draco sought out the nearest deserted classroom, locked the door behind him and sank to the floor, head in his hands. "Why can't life be straight-forward for once?" he asked the empty room.

_This is what happens when you refuse to listen to me!_ His conscience replied smugly.

_You're worse than Blaise!_ Draco responded, wishing his conscience would leave him alone.

_I heard that. And if you really didn't want me here, I wouldn't be here… I am your conscience after all._

_You're the person my father wanted me to be,_ Draco thought. _And I need to find a way to get rid of you for good._

_You can't. I'm a part of you. The person you DO need to get out of your mind is the mudblood!_

_I tried!_ Draco all but screamed. _ I tried for seven years!_

Draco remembered back to his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. In his mind's eye he saw the carriage he had shared with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, when a very pretty girl had walked in and asked if any of them had seen a toad. He had wanted to offer to help her look for it, but Pansy had quickly jumped up and pushed the girl out of their compartment, slamming the door in her face. Draco hadn't known who the girl was back then; hadn't known that she was muggle born, would be sorted into Gryffindor, would become best friends with Saint Potter. Of course, as soon as he had found out who, and what, she was, he had tried to eradicated the huge crush he had on her, knowing his father would kill him if he ever found out his only son had feelings for a mudblood.

_You didn't do a very good job of forgetting __her,_ Draco's conscience interrupted his thoughts.

_I managed pretty well for three years! I can't help it if she was the most attractive girl in the room the night of the Yule Ball!_ Draco's thoughts floated back to images of Hermione as she had looked in her pale blue dress, coming down the stairs to meet the great baboon, Victor Krum.

_Draco, STOP!_ His conscience screamed at him.

_I can't! I smelt her in Amortentia! I can't fight that!_

_Well you're going to have to, because you're acting like a bloody lovesick puppy!_

That realisation shocked Draco. He knew it was true, and it scared him a bit. He had never let his feelings for anyone get to him like this. "Shit," he said aloud, and happy that it had finally gotten through to him, Draco's conscience faded to the back of his mind.

_It must be because I'm spending so much time with her,_ Draco reasoned with himself as he headed back upstairs.

When he reached the common room, he gave Sir Cadogan the password – ignoring the usual 'Stand and fight, you coward!' – and stepped inside to find Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fire reading a book. She looked up as he came in, but quickly returned her gaze to her book, of which Draco was glad. He made a beeline for the stairs and began the short climb to his room, not giving his resolution a chance to break and preventing himself from going over to kiss her as he had so wanted to the night before.


	14. Faith, Trust and Draco's Lust

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters... you know the drill...

A/N: Sorry for another delay. Please don't give up on us! We still have heaps more to add to this story and we won't stop until we're done, even if it takes a while, so we hope you stick with us!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Faith, Trust and Draco's Lust... For flying**

The next morning, after a quiet breakfast during which Draco tried to avoid looking at or talking to Hermione, they both headed down to the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin Quidditch Team tryouts.

"Why can't I do my own thing, like he does when I have class? This is so unfair," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"What?" Draco asked, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to ignore her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before the pitch came into view and a thought occurred to Draco. "I haven't seen you on a broom since flying lessons in first year," he said.

"We rescued you from the Room of Requirement on brooms during the battle," Hermione stated.

"Dire circumstances, doesn't count."

Hermione didn't respond. It was true that she tried to avoid flying whenever she could.

Draco simply stared at her, expectantly.

"I don't fly," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. You don't have to be good at EVERYTHING. I mean, we both know you completely failed divination," Draco snorted.

Hermione punched him. "So did you," she pointed out.

"True," he said, trying to remain composed after the short moment of contact they had had.

"So you don't fly at all? Not even during the holidays?"

"I don't like heights," she admitted, blushing.

"Have you ever even played Quidditch?" Draco asked curiously. He couldn't imagine a life that didn't involve playing Quidditch.

"Harry and Ron made me play with them over the summer once," she answered, screwing up her face at the memory of her dismal attempt at the sport.

"Only once?" he asked, laughing at her expression.

She punched him again, just as they reached the change rooms and Blaise rounded the corner. He greeted them and Draco immediately felt all the tension come flooding back, realising that he and Hermione had been having a normal conversation up until that point. For once, he was not happy to see his best friend.

"Wipe that scowl off your face, will you Draco?" Blaise said

Ignoring Blaise, Draco went into the captain's change room and was happy to find that the force expanded to allow Hermione to wait outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaise asked Hermione, who merely shrugged her shoulders in response. She was slowly becoming used to Draco's quick mood swings.

While Draco changed into his Quidditch uniform and went outside to meet the students trying out, Hermione took a seat in the stands. There were about thirty students trying out for the team. Most of them Draco knew, but some he only recognised from seeing them around the common room.

"Hey, Draco," Theo called.

Draco acknowledged his friend with a wave of his hand. It was time to get down to business and he wasn't going to show favouritism to his friends. He wanted to win the cup this year, which meant he needed a team good enough to beat that blasted Potter! If that meant Theo and Blaise didn't make the team, so be it.

"Alright you lot!" he called to the group. "I'm going to try out the chasers first, so everyone else go and take a seat."

He noticed that the people trying out for chaser included Blaise and Theo. Tracy Davis, the girl he had been teasing Theo about the night before was also trying out, as was Alfred McNair, who Draco had been friends with up until the end of the war, along with nine others.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Grab your brooms and get flying! Three laps around the pitch!" Draco told the group before him.

As they mounted their brooms and took off around the pitch, Draco's eyes drifted across to where Hermione was sitting in the stands. He caught her looking at him, and she averted her gaze when she saw him watching her. Shaking himself mentally, Draco jumped on his broom and sped off after the others.

Watching the group, he quickly realised that Theo was one of the best flyers. Draco had always known Theo was a good flyer, but he had already almost lapped all the others. Draco realised that the next best flyer was probably Tracy. She was not only faster than most of the others, but every now and then she threw in some sort of fancy flying trick and Draco had to admit she was putting on a pretty impressive display.

It took Draco all three laps to find his last Chaser. He had spotted Pansy, but she was a horrible flyer and he suspected she was only there to try and impress him, which she was failing to do. There were several other girls that were also horrendous flyers and were probably there for the same reason as Pansy. _To annoy him,_ Draco thought bitterly.

It was hard for him to pick the next best flyer. There were three or four others that were reasonable flyers. In the end, Draco decided on Alf; he was back with the pack for the whole tryout, but he seemed to be flying better than most. He was swerving in and out of the others, managing to avoid any collisions by the smallest of margins. Draco had to give him props for his daring as well – Alf was flying closer to the others than even Draco would have dared.

As the group returned to the ground, Draco realised he hadn't spotted Blaise in the air. Looking for him, Draco saw his friend in the stand. Sitting with Luna, who had joined Hermione. Chatting. He hadn't even tried out! Furious, Draco flew over and hovered in front of Blaise.

"Oi, Zabini!" Draco yelled, angry that his friend hadn't even been able to keep his mind of Luna long enough to make the Quidditch team.

Blaise looked up, startled. "What?" he said innocently.

"What the hell, man? You didn't even try out!"

"Someone more interesting came up," Blaise said, winking at Luna and making her giggle.

"You do know that if you don't try out I can't put you on the team, don't you?"

"Course I do," Blaise said, mocking offence. "I decided to try out for beater instead. Now, sod off," he said, waving his hand in Draco's direction and returning to his conversation with Luna.

Exasperated, Draco flew off again and landed in front of the group. Though he already knew who he wanted for the three Chaser positions, Draco eliminated half the group – including Pansy and everyone else who's flying ability was worse than a three year old – and set the rest some quaffle exercises.

At the end of this, Nott, Davis and McNair were still the best contenders and Draco congratulated them onto the team.

It was then time for the beater tryouts, and Draco was pleased to see Blaise tear himself away from the blonde and participate this time. Once again, Draco set the applicants flying around the pitch and then gave them some exercises with the bludgers. While he was supposed to be watching the tryouts, Draco had caught sight of Hermione, the sun bouncing off her hair, making her look so beautiful –

_WOOSH!_ A beaters bat almost collided with Draco's face, hitting away a bludger.

"Now who's turn is it to be distracted?" Blaise asked smirking, having come to his friends rescue.

"Shut up and get back to work," Draco said, chastising himself.

He was quite surprised by how good a beater Blaise was. He had always known Blaise to play chaser, but it seemed he was just as good in this new position and by the end of the tryouts Blaise was in front. The other place went to a fifth year boy Draco had never spoken to before and only knew from seeing him around the common room and Slytherin table.

The keeper tryouts went much the same, with the position, surprisingly, going to Millicent Bulstrode. Draco didn't particularly like Millicent and he wasn't exactly _happy_ to have her on the team, but she had been the best to try out by far and she gave him the best chance to beat Potter.

After the tryouts, Draco briefed his new team, giving them the time for the first practice session. He then went to meet Hermione, who was waiting outside the change rooms.

"I still don't believe you don't like flying!" Draco said as he walked up to her.

"Just because you're such a good flyer doesn't mean everyone else is," she said absent-mindedly.

Draco froze. "Did you just compliment me?"

"No…" Hermione said, realising what she had just said and blushing.

"Yes, you did!" Hermione ignored him, so he continued. "Well, there is no way I'm only going to fly during practice and games, and since we're, you know… that means you are going to need to get over your fear and come flying with me."

"Fat chance," she snorted.

"Come on!" he said, and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the broom shed.

Realising where he was taking her, Hermione dug her heels into the ground and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Draco, stop."

He held her hand tighter. "Come on, Hermione! You have to come flying with me this year! Why not start now?"

"Draco, please. Don't," she pleaded quietly.

Draco could see the fear in her eyes and he let go of her hand. "Why are you so scared, Hermione? You weren't scared during our flying lessons in first year."

Hermione tried to look him in the face, but she couldn't. Looking at her feet instead, she said, "That was a long time ago, before…" She broke off.

"Before what?"

Hermione didn't reply for a long time. She didn't know how to explain to him how she felt about flying. Eventually she looked up. "Everything awful seems to happen when I'm in the air," she said quietly.

Draco could see the anguish on Hermione's face and finally he understood; the dots seemed to connect themselves as he looked at her terrified expression: she was attacked during the Death Eater attack on Potter and his friends; she escaped Gringotts on a dragon, which even he had to admit must have been quite terrifying; she almost died in the Room of Requirement when Crabbe set the Fiendfyre after them.

"All that stuff, Hermione, it was all during the war. I've had bad experiences in the air, too, but I don't let them stop me. You know what they say… when you fall off a broom the best thing to do is get straight back on!"

"Please don't make me," she all but whimpered.

Draco was at a loss. He thought being logical would have worked. After all, Hermione was one of the most logical people he had ever met. _Well, maybe it's time to bring out my Slytherin side,_ he thought.

"So essentially, what you're saying is that you're going to ground me for the entire year?" he said, hating himself as soon as he said it.

"Excuse me?"

"Flying is one of my favourite things and you're going to prevent me from doing it outside quidditch practice and games."

Hermione stared at him, disbelieving.

"Don't look at me like that! You know that's what you're doing. I'm not going to stop you going to the library just because I don't like it there."

Hermione was too shocked to say anything. All her hate for the boy in front of her came rushing back as he reminded her that he was the conniving Slytherin she always thought he was.

Taking her hand once more, Draco dragged her the rest of the way to the broom shed. "Flying isn't as bad as you think it is. I promise. If you just get on a broom I can show you!" Draco paused to gauge her reaction. "Please," he added softly and she allowed herself to be led inside. Draco picked up an old Cleansweep 7 and held it out for her.

"Are you really going to force me to do this?" she asked.

"I'd never force you to do anything. I wish you would though because I'll be miserable if I can't fly. And trust me, you don't want to be stuck with me when I'm miserable and angry," he said, attempting to make her laugh.

The corners of Hermione's mouth tugged upwards. "Considering I don't want to be stuck with you at all, you're probably right."

Buoyed, Draco tried to reassure her. "We don't have to go high or fast. We can just hover in the air, and then, if you want, we can try a slow lap around the pitch, if you want."

"You said 'if you want' twice," Hermione said, grinning. She really didn't want to go flying, but he had seemed so sincere and she couldn't bear to make him miserable for the rest of the year – she tried to convince herself that this was because it was hard enough to live with him when he was in a good mood. Sighing, Hermione took the broom from Draco. As she did, he broke into a smile, the likes of which she had never seen on his face before. With his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder, Draco once again grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her back out to the pitch. As Hermione followed him she wondered what had gotten into her – she found it slightly discomforting that she was doing something for, and putting her trust in, the boy she had hated for so many years.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review if you liked the chapter! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well! :)


	15. Porridge Pain of a Peeping Tom

Disclaimer: Rowling owns the characters, we own the plot.

A/N: Sorry it's been another long wait for an update. We're doing out best, and we hope you understand. Please don't give up on poor Willow and Rain. We missed you guys! Please don't be harsh on us, Rain is down with the flu and Willow is getting busy, sorry!

Please don't forget to review! Any feedback you can give us is always appreciated. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Porridge Pain of a Peeping Tom**

Hermione let out a small groan as she relaxed into the bath tub, only now realising how tired and sore her muscles were. As she lay back she marvelled over what had happened that afternoon. It had been the first time she had truly enjoyed flying, something she never would have expected, least of all with _him_! Flying with Draco had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It was all very confusing and her mind was a mess. Only a few months ago, Hermione would have considered admitting someone to St Mungo's if they had told her she would be friends with Draco Malfoy, let alone ride a broom to make his life less miserable. She supposed it was partly because he had been acting nicer towards her – he wasn't being quite as much of a git as usual.

She slipped out of the tub and started getting dressed, trying to push the jumble of thoughts out of her mind. She opened the bathroom door and saw that Draco was going into his room. Closing the door quietly behind her, Hermione tried to get into her room without him noticing her, not wanting him to see her with wet hair or in her pyjamas.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said, smirking at her usually bushy hair, now wet and flat down her back.

"Goodnight," she said, before scurrying into her room.

* * *

The rest of September passed by quickly. Draco and Hermione became used to spending so much time together, no longer noticing as much that they were being forced to spend time together, but rather quite enjoying each other's company. Their friends and the other students also soon became used to seeing them around the castle together and even Ron managed to keep his complaining to a minimum.

The only person that couldn't seem to accept their new friendship, as that is what it was fast becoming, was Pansy Parkinson, who sought to make Hermione's life miserable whenever she could. At every opportunity Pansy would tease Hermione, and whine that she couldn't understand why Draco was spending so much time with the mudblood and so little time with herself and the other Slytherins. Every time she said this, Draco would reiterate, in ever increasing frustration, that they had to spend time together because of McGonagall's unity goals, and Hermione could tell that he was quickly tiring of Pansy's attentions.

Ever since Hermione and Draco had been flying, on the afternoon of the Slytherin Quidditch Team tryouts, they had been going down to the quidditch pitch at least twice a week, outside of quidditch practice, to fly together. Each time, Hermione gained more confidence and before long she was flying all over the pitch, Draco watching on in amazement, impressed by her fast growing skills and confidence.

* * *

On the morning of October 1st, Draco woke early to patrol the corridors with Hermione. He dressed quickly and went downstairs, expecting to find her studying as usual. When he came down the stairs, however, he was surprised to find the common room empty. He went back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door but there was no reply. Finding it quite strange that she wasn't already awake – Hermione never slept in, especially not when they had head duties to perform – Draco knocked quietly on her door, but again there was no response. He knocked a bit harder and called her name, and still heard nothing from the other side. Draco bit his lip. He really didn't want to go into her room. Who knew what he would find? But at the same time, he knew she would curse him to Merlin's grave and back if he let her be late for their patrol. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. When there was no squeal of protest, he opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was still in bed. The sun shining through her window was casting a ray of light on her, making her hair shine and giving the appearance that she had a halo. Draco shook his head, jerking himself out of his thoughts: he really ought to stop thinking such things. Thankfully, he realised, she was fully covered by her blanket. He called her name again and when she slept on he realised that he was going to have to go into her room to wake her up. Walking over to her bed, he put a hand out to gently shake her shoulder.

"Hermione? You have to wake up. We're going to be late for our patrol."

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hermione," he said more forcefully. "You have to wake up."

Slowly her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey, you need to get up. We're late."

"Draco?" she said, at last awake.

"Yes. Now get up! It's already 6.50!"

Suddenly Hermione sat up, just having come to the realisation that Draco Malfoy was in her room, while she was in her pyjamas and most certainly had a bad case of bed hair. "What are you doing in my room?" she screeched, her face turning red.

Her apparent embarrassment made Draco blush. "You slept in," he said simply. When she didn't seem satisfied with this explanation he continued. "Well, I knocked on your door and called out, but you didn't wake up. I didn't really have much choice but to come in here. Anyway, you have to get dressed. We're late!"

When he didn't move Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to leave so I can get dressed?"

His blush deepened. "What? Oh, um, yes, er, I'll, er, wait downstairs…" he finished lamely, turning and walking out of her room.

When Hermione came down to the common room a few minutes later, Draco was surprised to find that she had taken slightly more care with her hair than usual. Probably using a glamour charm, he thought.

"What are you looking at?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing," said Draco, trying to change his smile into his usual smirk as he stepped through the portrait hole. "I was just thinking that you have nice pyjamas," he teased.

Hermione tried to ignore him, but couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Really," he insisted. "The owls are cute."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Though, I didn't expect such a bookworm to have pyjamas like that. Seriously, _black lace pyjamas_?" Hermione blushed deeper. "I mean, wow, Hermione. Who are those _for_?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco stopped her. "Surely you wouldn't buy pyjamas that sexy with no one to show them to!" Realising that he had just used the word 'sexy' in reference to Hermione, Draco hurried on, hoping she wouldn't realise. "Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?" he asked, trying to keep his face neutral as he waited for a response.

Hermione snapped her head up at Draco's comment, her expression one of pure shock. "No," she said slowly, deciding to let it pass, "though I wouldn't be likely to tell you even if I did."

"Does WonWon know you own those pyjamas?" Draco asked.

"What?" said Hermione, distracted. They had just stepped off a staircase and into the third floor corridor, where she waved her wand towards two fourth year students who were taking advantage of a hidden alcove, shooing them away and sending them running.

"I said, does WonWon know you own those pyjamas?"

"Not bloody likely," Hermione scoffed.

"Are you blushing, Hermione?" Draco asked, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"No," she said defensively, trying to hide her face.

Draco desperately wanted to tell her the Weasel didn't deserve to see her in any kind of pyjamas anyway, but Hermione's task, requiring him to be nice to Gryffindors, prevented him from saying anything.

"Oh," he said, suddenly remembering, "it's time for us to give each other our next tasks."

Relieved, Hermione latched onto the new subject. "Yes, I know, I've already thought of my next task for you."

Draco frowned. He hadn't even given his task a minute's thought. At least he had until tomorrow night to come up with something. "It's not anything too horrible, is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Hermione said cheerfully, giving Draco a bad feeling.

They patrolled in silence for a while. On their way down to the Great Hall, they went through a tapestry, behind which was a secret passage. Just as they were about to turn a corner in the passage, Draco heard a voice. He recognised the deep voice of his best friend immediately and pulled Hermione to a stop.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Hiding behind the corner, he pressed his fingers to his lips, then pointed in the direction of the voices.

"Please don't leave," Blaise said.

"Why?" a girl whispered, so softly that Hermione and Draco couldn't make out who it was.

"I, eh, well, I – I," Blaise stuttered, making Draco wonder who in Merlin's name he could be talking to – Blaise didn't stutter, especially when he was talking to girls! He didn't have the reputation of being a ladies' man for nothing.

"I really like you." Blaise finally mumbled. "No, that's not true. I, er, I think I love you."

Draco's eyes bulged. Blaise was confessing his LOVE for someone? Then it hit him – he realised who Blaise must be talking to. He was telling Loony Lovegood that he LOVED her? He had known Blaise liked her, but he hadn't realised his friend was so serious. And he certainly hadn't even considered that his friend might be in love with Loony!

From their hiding position, Draco and Hermione heard a small gasp, and then something that Draco thought sounded horribly like kissing. Before Hermione could stop him, Draco had stepped out from around the corner. Hermione made to pull him back, but at the site of Luna, she stopped in her tracks.

Luna and Blaise broke apart at the sound of footsteps and, unusually for Luna, she blushed.

Coming to her senses, Hermione smiled apologetically at the pair and said quietly to Draco, "Come on, let's go."

He didn't move. He was staring at Blaise as though betrayed. "Wow. Blaise, I gotta say, I didn't expect –"

Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling him along the corridor. "Shut up! You're just about as tactless as Ron!" she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now let's go!"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time they reached their table Draco couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Blaise and Luna! _Blaise_ and _LUNA!_ I can't believe it!"

"I don't see anything wrong with them being together," Hermione said.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," Draco spat. "I just didn't expect Blaise to fall so hard for Loony Lovegood!"

"Don't call her that! And why would it be so unusual?"

"Well, for a start, she's a bit loony. And Blaise could have any girl in this castle. I'm just surprised he picked her."

"What if you and I were to fall in love?" Hermione asked.

Draco choked on his porridge. Once he recovered, he spluttered, "You – you and I? Fall – fall in… Are you crazy?"

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't want people saying things like that, behind our backs," Hermione explained.

"Well as it would be so completely and utterly ABSURD, I wouldn't mind if people thought so. And I would want Blaise to give me a few slaps across the face to set me straight," Draco told her, still quite flustered.

Hermione tried to ignore his rude comment. In truth, she agreed that the prospect of them ever falling in love _was_, as Draco had put it, absurd. Even so, she felt a curious twinge of _something _in her gut. "Well I think Blaise and Luna are perfect together."

Now fully recovered from his shock, Draco thought about the pairing for a moment. "You know, they are kind of right for each other, aren't they."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that he was willing to adopt her view on the matter.

"Well they are, when you think about it," Draco continued. "Luna is all dreamy and crazy, and just, well, she's Luna, isn't she? And Blaise… well Blaise can be really serious sometimes, so she'll be good for him, but at the same time, he can be really fun. Sometimes he's almost as crazy as she is."

Hermione stared at Draco, taking in what he had said. She was surprised to find this new, deeper side to him, surprised he had thought so much about it. Apparently Draco Malfoy, cold hearted bully, had a thoughtful soft side after all.

Neither of them said anything for a while. A few minutes later Luna and Blaise walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Blaise waved to Draco as he walked over to the Slytherin table and the latter noticed that his friend looked happier than he had seen him in a long time.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco chocked on his porridge again. This was the last thing he ever expected to come out of Hermione's mouth. "What?" he managed to wheeze out between coughs.

"I just don't understand why you don't have one," Hermione said, curious.

"Err… I don't know… The normal reasons?" he blushed. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then admitted, "Because I'm not pretty, and I'm a complete bookworm. No one in their right mind would like me."

"That's not - " Draco stopped himself just in time. He didn't want Hermione to know he thought she was gorgeous.

"What?" When Draco didn't respond she asked, "You think Cormac McLaggen was in his right mind?"

Draco laughed. "What? That oaf? No way. But, you're - " Once again he caught himself just in time.

"See, I told you. I'm not the kind of girl guys like."

"That's not true," Draco said so quietly he was surprised that Hermione heard him.

She blinked and stared at him. "What?"

Trying to cover his mistake, Draco stuttered, "You're, well, you're not, er, totally, er, unfortunate looking…" Blushing like mad he looked down at his porridge, wondering if it was safe to take another spoonful.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell, signalling the start of the school day. She said a hurried goodbye before collecting her bag and hurrying off to Ancient Runes, leaving Draco at the table.

As he watched her run out of the Hall, Draco berated himself. _Why on earth did I say that? Stupid Malfoy!_

_Well at least you realise you're being stupid, and I don't have to tell you this time_, his conscience piped up.

_Oh shut up_, Draco told it.


End file.
